Dark Horse
by xeikm
Summary: Returning to Beacon Hills, Sky McCall reunites with his mom and younger brother. But in a town where supernatural creatures gather, Sky uncovers power of his own to help Scott combat the Alpha that is after him. Friends will be made, enemies will create havoc, and lives will be lost. Redo of Season 1-3. Slash. M/M.
1. Wolves I

**Author's Note: Welcome all to the exciting world of 'Dark Horse'. Yes, I did use the title of a Katy Perry song for the fic, but it's for good reason. I felt inspired to write the fic because of the song. Anyways, the fic will be a redo of the Teen Wolf seasons to include Scott's brother and other OCs. Things won't be exactly the same, but most of the plot will be transferred. There will be multiple pairings. I won't tell you all of them, but there will be plenty of gay pairings so if you already don't approve of that then you might want to turn back around! Alright. I hope you enjoy the fic. Read and review!**

**Brothers:**

Walking through the halls of Beacon Hills High School, Scott McCall was feeling ridiculously anxious as it was a struggle for him to maintain control. A werewolf, while out in the woods had unfortunately bitten the sixteen year old with his best friend, Stiles Stilinski. The bite forced him into becoming a teenage werewolf where he's basically been a ticking time bomb, a danger to everyone around him and everyone he cared about.

And here his biggest problem a few weeks ago was getting to be first string on the lacrosse team.

It had been a month since he had begun to phase and he was still having difficulty controlling his wolf. Even after making Allison Argent his "anchor". At least that's how Derek Hale, an older werewolf, explained was needed to help keep Scott in control of his wolf. He had to admit that thinking about the girl that he was hopelessly in love with did help out considerably. Just thinking about her clear face, her raven dark hair, and hypnotic eyes, not to mention her delicious scent, helped to keep him grounded.

It also caused trouble for a certain part of his anatomy that plagued all teenage boys. But Scott's had years of experience with that problem so it wasn't as big of a deal to him. The whole being able to rip out someone's throat with just his teeth was his bigger concern at the moment.

Well, not exactly. The lanky teen made it to his locker and opened it up to find a picture that he had taped to the metal wall. He sighed, as he knew that things in his life were about to get all the more complicated now that his older brother, Sky, was set to move back in with them. After their parents' divorced when they were kids, Sky went to live with their dad while Scott stayed with their mom. It killed the brothers to be apart from each other, but the brothers didn't want to risk leaving their parents by themselves so they made this sacrifice for them.

However, their dad was being stationed overseas for a year for some case he was working on for the FBI. Sky was going to move back to Beacon Hills to finish his senior year without fear of damaging his academic record.

Brushing his hand through his wavy curls, Scott knew that things were going to get all the more difficult for him. Between the Alpha Werewolf that bit him hunting him down and the fact that the girl he was hopelessly in love with was the daughter of Werewolf Hunters that were hunting him down too, nothing in Scott's life was easy any longer.

Scott slammed his locker door shut, smacking his head against the cold metal as he held back the urge to yell at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Father-Son day was ruined by yet another case. What made it worse was the fact that he was set to leave on a bus to Beacon Hills in just a few hours.

This was something that Stephen "Sky" McCall had gotten used to since moving to San Diego with his dad. Sky glanced down to his iPhone, looking at his screensaver, which was a picture of Scott and him at the beach. The McCall boys almost looked like twins, except that Sky was a year older than Scott and two years ahead of him academically. Sky was a little skinner then Scott was without as much muscle definition, but he was taller than his younger brother though which helped to reinstate his "dominance".

Sky turned his gaze out to the window where he found them going deeper into the woods outside of the city. He couldn't believe that tonight of all nights that his dad would end up getting a call to help search for clues for some police investigation. It made absolutely no sense to him, especially since his dad was being re-located next week so it's not like he'd be much help on a case that was going to be closed in about a week.

The SUV came to a stop and was parked. Kevin McCall, a man well into his late thirties but appearing to be much younger and exceptionally handsome, turned to Sky just as his seventeen-year-old son was creeping out of the SUV. "Stay by the car," he said, firmly. "I don't want you making a mess of the crime scene."

"Alright," said Sky as he grabbed his messenger bag. "I'll be good. Jesus. You think I actually want to be here?"

Kevin McCall ignored Sky as he went over to the police and other agents at the scene.

Cop cars surrounded a thick branch of the woods where a large cabin had been set on fire an hour before. Arson was suspected due to the severity of the damage and other red flags was the cause of Father-Son Day getting put on hold. Sky didn't get the full details since he wasn't exactly interested in his dad's work.

Wishing he had brought his headphones along, Sky looked up towards the tallest trees with a deep sigh escaping from his throat. He really wished he brought his headphones. It sucked too that he had no signal out here, which was only serving to make him all the more bored.

Plus, he needed to pee.

Figuring that his dad couldn't get too pissed off at him for taking off to take a leak, Sky started to walk away from the crime scene. At least this way, he wouldn't be getting in the way of a police investigation. He went a little further away than he probably should've, but he just had to make sure that he was out of the way.

Sky unzipped his skinny jeans, pulling up his t-shirt just a bit too as he let it flow. He let out a sigh of relief as he emptied his bladder. He re-dressed himself and started to make his way back to the crime scene.

About halfway back to the SUV, Sky felt that something was terribly off. He stopped completely in his tracks as he felt the hair on his shaggy head was rising up. This wasn't a good sign at all. He had a bad feeling that he should've paid more attention to what his dad said about this particular case. If there was foul play involved then it could mean that there was a murderer in the area and that Sky was going to get chopped to bits or worse!

"Who's there?" said Sky as he turned back around, immediately regretting even saying that. Only the first person to die in horror movies said that. Why would he say something as stupid like that when he knew those rules?

Sky heard groaning nearby, followed by a whisper. His body was horribly tense as he saw something emerge from the woods, slowly. His mind said run but his feet weren't picking up on the signal as the figure got closer.

Stepping into what faint light there was, a woman in her sixties showed up before Sky. There wasn't much to say about her as she appeared like any other woman in her fifties. Some wrinkles, thinning hair, and a slight hobble in her step. She was dressed in a white robe, which was splattered with a red fluid as she clenched onto her rib. As she got closer, the smell got stronger which led to Sky realizing that it was blood.

He almost started to scream for help but the bleeding woman held up one finger and he found himself losing his voice. This only made his desire to scream stronger. He tried to scream but soon realized that his voice was completely gone. He couldn't believe it. What the hell was happening to him? How did she take away his voice.

"You're alright, Stephen," the woman said with her voice cracking. "I mean you no harm. I couldn't do anything to hurt you even if I wanted to since I'm dying."

That wasn't good. Sky hadn't thought twice about how she knew his name or what he was thinking as his thoughts were focused on that. He thought about trying to flag down a cop or a paramedic or something.

The woman held up her finger, keeping him silent, as she got even closer. Sky could see something in her hand, which looked like some kind of book to him. "Death has come for me, but Destiny has brought me to you first though," whispered the dying woman. "Yes, I see great potential within you. I haven't seen such power naturally within someone in all my life. My Gift must be passed onto you!"

Gift, thought Sky. What kind of Gift was this.

"The greatest of all Gifts, Stephen," said the dying woman. "I must pass on my power before I die, I must give you the Gift of Magic!"

Sky tried to mumble out the words magic, but he still had no voice. It then started to dawn on him why he had no voice anymore. She had taken it away from him with magic. That only served to install more fear into the boy, while she held out the book to him as she flinched from having to support it.

The book was thick and it did look heavy. It looked old too. The leather-bound, red book was unlike anything that Sky had ever sense before.

"Please, Stephen," said the dying woman. "I have not much time. A traitor has brought death to my coven. The others…their magic is lost, but please don't let mine fall into Oblivion as well. Take my Book of Shadows and use it to awaken the power that sleeps within you." Pushing the book into his hands, the dying woman was gasping for air now. She didn't have much longer now as she restored Sky's voice to him. "I can see that danger lurks in your future…you will need this power if you are to protect those who matter most to you."

Sky held onto the book, glancing at it before looking back towards the woman. She soon collapsed to the ground, showing more signs that she was truly dying, as she couldn't hang on. "You're a witch," Sky finally managed to blurt out. "And…you want me to be a witch too?"

"My name is Tabitha," said the dying woman. "Now, please Stephen, do as I ask. Accept the Gift of Magic and may it help you save those you love. Blessed Be."

Before Sky had the chance to get any other answers out of her, Tabitha fell to the ground. She took her final breath as his soul left her body, ending her long life as she stared out towards the blazed cabin with her eyes open. Sky wanted to see if this was a joke, but she knew that she was gone now. And all he had was some spell book and her encouraging words to become a witch like her too.

The teen pretty much ignored everything else when he heard his father calling out his name. That was the only thing to bring him back to reality as he immediately stuffed the book into his bag. As his father's voice got louder, Sky knew that was going to get into some serious trouble unless he did something.

So he did the only logical thing in this situation, he screamed because he was standing over a dead body.

* * *

Returning home after the going through the crime scene, Sky's dad helped his son inside of the house. With his experience as an agent, he knew that Sky was going to be feeling some traumatic feelings from finding his first dead body. It wasn't the greatest feeling in the world, but he had to make sure that Sky would be okay as he offered sympathetic words to him.

Sky was shaken by what happened, but it wasn't as bad as he was playing it to be. Part of his emotional abilities were dead because of his parents' divorce, while the other part was due to the fact that his father wasn't exactly that great with emotions either. Sky's mind was still reeling from discovering the fact that a now dead witch had given him a book of spells and telling him he was a potential witch. That part was what really freaked Sky out. So as he was pushed into the living room, Sky told his dad that he just wanted to go to bed since he had only a few hours to sleep before he was leaving.

"That's a good idea," said his dad. "You should get some rest, son. Just let me know though if you need anything."

"Thanks dad," whispered Sky as he carried himself up the stairs, while clinging onto his bag.

Sky made it into his room, closing the door behind him as he also made sure to lock it up. He entered his empty room, passing by two suitcases that had all the stuff that hadn't already been sent off to Beacon Hills.

Climbing on top of the mattress, Sky pulled the red spell book from his bag and laid it out in front of him. He could hear the pounding of rain against his window while he stared at the book with his hands shaking as he really thought about what he was going to do. Should he really open up this book? Did it really make any sense to him if he did that? What did he owe some dead stranger?

He didn't want to open the book. He kept his hands to himself as he tried to think about what he could do to resist the temptation of opening up the spell book. Well, he could throw the thing out the window or even set it on fire.

But Sky figured that wouldn't exactly be a good idea. It might only raise more alarms with his dad who was already a little paranoid for his son's sake.

No, he should open up the book. Just to take a peak and see what it was all about.

No, he shouldn't! He should just hand it over to his dad because it could be evidence.

As Sky was about to do just that, thunder roared outside of his window. It kicked the power out, causing Sky to nearly jump off the bed. He heard his dad calling out to him, checking to make sure that he was alright. Sky responded to him so that his dad wouldn't be suspicious just as another bolt of thunder went off.

Light briefly illuminated the room with Sky getting a strange feeling that something really was up. Feeling as if he had no other choice, Sky grabbed his iPhone to turn on its flashlight as he decided to open the book. He opened it to the first page where he found an incantation waiting for him with the words being clear enough for him to read.

"Awakening Spell," whispered Sky. "A spell to awaken a witch's dormant power. Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?"

Touching the page, Sky felt the rough texture to see that the book was older than it appeared. He swallowed down his nervousness as he decided that it wouldn't hurt to read the spell out loud. Either the woman would be right and he'd suddenly become Harry Potter or nothing at all would happen and he could go back to worry about moving back to Beacon Hills.

Sky let out a deep breath as he knew it was now or never.

"Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hide in the dark," whispered Sky. "The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magick is sought." Pausing from reading the incantation, Sky tried to feel if there was anything off. So far, nothing unnatural occurred which was somewhat encouraging so he continued reciting the incantation. "In this night and at this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Give me the power. I want the power."

The light on Sky's phone went off by itself as the bed began to shake. Sky immediately grabbed onto the mattress as the shaking grew worse. Logic told him to scream for help, but he found himself once more unable to speak.

Light poured out from the light fixture above his head to rain down around Sky. The young man was really scared now as he tried to understand what was happening to him. The spell book closed itself up as Sky felt a weird surge of energy rushing throughout his body now just as another bolt of lightning cracked outside of his bedroom window.

Sky nearly screamed when the bed finally stopped shaking and the power returned to the house. His heart was hammering against his chest now from the sheer amount of fear that he felt from what just happened. He had no idea how to explain what just happened when he heard knocking at his door. That was the only thing that caused him to return to reality as he threw a pillow over the book as he called out to his dad.

All his dad had to say was that he got the power back on by messing with the circuit board and told his son to go to bed soon. Sky promised to do just that as he threw the spell book to the ground, wanting to forget about what had just happened to him.

Sky crawled into bed, unaware of the true ramifications of the spell that he had just cast.

* * *

What should've been a six hour bus ride turned to fourteen on account of a half a dozen car accidents and just plain awful traffic. It didn't exactly help that the bus driver got ridiculously lost on while driving upstate. However, Sky survived the trip with only minimal damage to his psyche.

Having blurred out the past twenty-four hours, Sky behaved relatively well as he retrieved his bags from underneath the bus. He dragged them into the bus station lobby where he found his mother waiting for him. Melissa McCall called out to her eldest son, still dressed in her scrubs since she got done with her late shift.

Sky ran over towards his mother, giving her a big hug as he complimented how pretty she looked tonight. His mother could only laugh at him as he told her son that he wasn't getting a raise in his allowance, which made Sky laugh too. Running a hand through her curls, Melissa eyed her son as she kept a smile on her face, relieved that her son finally made it to Beacon Hills.

"Ready to go home?" asked his mother.

"God yes!" sighed Sky as he followed her to the car.

About half an hour later and a chicken sandwich in his gut, Sky made his grand return to his childhood home. He was so excited to be back home as he found that it hadn't changed that much after seven years. His mom helped him to quietly carry his bags up the stairs since Scott was already in bed since it was about three in the morning. They dropped off the bags into his old room where he discovered that most of his stuff that had shipped was already been put away in their proper place.

Sky thanked his mom as he hugged her goodnight. Sky started to change, immediately stripping down to his briefs before grabbing a pair of sleep shorts from his suitcase. They were just below thigh and he also grabbed a thin t-shirt since it was pretty cool in the house. With his clothes back on, he dropped his messenger bag on top of his bed, ignoring the loud thump of the spell book as it bounced against the mattress, against his laptop.

Ignoring all of that, Sky decided to surprise his brother. Slowly creeping through the hall, he found that his younger brother's door was unlocked which made this all the more perfect. He crept inside and closed the door gently behind him as he noticed that Scott was huddled up in bed with his blanket on the ground.

Scott's room was still as much of a mess as it ever was, and it reeked of boy funk. It took Sky a while to adjust to the smell but he got over it soon enough as he stared at the posters and pictures on the wall. He also noticed a picture on his nightstand, which was of them and their mom at Disneyland.

Being the wonderful brother that he was, Sky simply jumped into the bed with Scott. What would've been a good surprise under normal circumstances wasn't the case as Scott really was startled, which wasn't good considering his current wolf status. However, Sky didn't know that. It was fortunate for him that Scott had enough self-control not to wolf out, but he did growl at his brother, mildly so when he realized who it was.

"Bro!" shouted Scott as a smile form on his face. "What the fuck, ass! Why are you jumping into my bed like some kind of gay rapist?"

"Ew, Scott, like I'd really rape your ugly self," said Sky as he poked his brother in the chest. "You have no ass. Why would I want a guy with no ass?"

"Asshole," mumbled Scott as he pulled a pillow over his head. "Let me go back to sleep! We have school in the morning."

"But I want to stay up and talk to you!" Sky said, pouting as he laid his head on Scott's extra pillow.

Scott smacked his brother in the arm, which actually did hurt Sky a little thanks to Scott's newfound strength. Sky had to vocalize that pain which reinforced Scott that he needed to hold back. But he still yelled at Sky to go to bed since he wanted to get some sleep for tomorrow's lacrosse practice.

Proud of his brother for making first string and not wanting to keep him up forever, Sky finally decided to be nice to Scott. He retrieved the blanket on the ground and threw the blanket over the both of them as he grabbed his own side on Scott's full-sized mattress. Scott didn't mind with his brother sleeping in his bed with him, in fact, this was one of the things he missed since they had been so used to sleeping together growing up.

Being near his big brother was helpful to Scott as he found a strange calm with being around Sky that he never felt before. It helped to ease the wolf in him, allowing him to close his eyes and drift off to sleep again. Sky held similar sentiments as he closed his eyes with his back against Scott. He ignored all thoughts of magic and their dad as he wanted to get some rest before his first day over at Beacon Hills High.

And as the McCall brothers slept peacefully that night, they were completely oblivious to the figure that stood outside of their home.

Heaving as it took in their scents, a hulking figure thirsted for them both as it stared at Scott's bedroom window. The monster easily took in Scott's familiar scent as he had marked the boy with the Bite, but the other scent was also peculiar. The monster could tell that he scent belonged to someone of Scott's blood, but there was something more in that blood which made him hungry.

The Alpha Werewolf contained his urge to howl as he retreated back into the woods to disappear into the night.

* * *

Honking his horn outside of their house, Stiles was growing rather impatient by the delay. Skinny, defenseless Stiles had already been waiting for Scott to get his ass into gear for about five minutes now. If he was late again for class then he was so going to kick his best friend in his wolf ass.

Leaning out his window, the teen started to yell. "Come on, Scott!" shouted Stiles. "I'm serious, jerk! I don't want to be late just because you wanted to go howling out at the moon!"

The front door opened up with Scott shooting Stiles the look of death. Scott made it out of the door with Sky following him out. Stiles immediately looked afraid as he had forgotten that Scott's brother was living with them again even after his best friend told him like a hundred times over.

"You're turning into a werewolf on me, Scott?" laughed Sky as he thought it was some joke. He had no idea that Scott really was a werewolf as he climbed into the backseat of Stiles's jeep. Scott jumped into the front as Sky got between the two, smiling at their drive. "Hey Stiles. You're looking as adorable as ever."

A smile formed on Stiles's face as he turned back to Sky, seemingly forgetting the dumb thing that he had said. "Thank you for noticing, Sky," said Stiles. "It's about time that someone recognized my good looks! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to earn some respect around here?"

"Lydia still won't go out with you, will she?" said Sky as he referred to Stiles's crush.

"I can't even get the time of day with that red-headed vixen," said Stiles as he switched the jeep into drive.

Sky couldn't help but to chuckle as he leaned back into his seat and buckled up. He didn't want to get in trouble now since Stiles was the Sheriff's son.

The car ride was mostly uneventful with Sky just filling Stiles and Scott in on San Diego. He explained how life was for him back there, while Scott and Stiles filled them in on how Beacon Hills has changed. Well, the best friends excluded the part about werewolves and hunters running around. They especially excluded the part about the Alpha Werewolf that was after Scott since he wanted him to be his Beta.

But that's all that was left out.

Parking at the high school was a breeze for Stiles as he got a good spot for a change. The boys got out of the jeep with them still chatting mindlessly when Scott felt a chill running along his spine.

Scott turned his head around to see a black Camaro parked across the street. He told Stiles and Sky that he'd catch up with them later as he went over towards the car. Stiles knew what was up, while Sky was a little confused by who his brother was going out to see.

Looking over towards the Camera, Sky briefly caught a glimpse of the driver. He saw a young man, easily in his early twenties, with these insanely dashing good looks. Sky immediately mumbled that the driver had to be a bad guy since he was just so handsome. Sky literally had no idea what to expect from Derek Hale or why Scott was running over towards him. All he knew was that the sexy, stubbly man in a leather jacket that he saw infatuating to him.

Sky didn't even have a chance to ask about the guy when Stiles pulled him inside the building, reminding the older McCall about having to pick up his class schedule.

With them gone, Scott finally made it up to Derek and his Camaro. The teen held onto his backpack as he had a bad feeling about running up to Derek, considering the fact that him and Stiles had gotten Derek into some serious police trouble last week. Yet here Derek was, still willing to actually help out Scott. Maybe the terrifying Derek Hale wasn't such a bad guy after all, granted, he was still a jerk though.

"What are you doing here, Derek?" asked Scott.

"Who was the guy with you?" Derek said, almost immediately. "His smell…it's off to me."

"My older brother?" Scott said, slowly and confused. "You're here about Sky because he smells funny? He's gay and likes smell good, I didn't realize that was a crime"

"No," Derek said, shaking his head. "Never mind about his smell. Listen Scott, the Alpha was by your house last night." Scott's eyes widened in terror, which meant that Derek had the teen's attention. It was a good start, considering that being on an Alpha's radar was never a good thing. "I smelt him there, and I don't think I have to tell you how dangerous it is for him to get so close to you! This is even worse now for you since your brother is here!"

Scott was shaking as he hadn't even felt the Alpha near his house last night. He was so tired from lacrosse practice and trying to control his wolf powers that he must've slept through any bad feeling that he had. "Why is it worse now?" asked Scott. "How does Sky being here make a difference other than the Alpha having one more person to target."

"Because Scott, the Alpha will target your brother to get to you now," said Derek. "Blood is the strongest tie out there. And since I can smell your brother on you, I'm assuming that you two are very close. The Alpha will exploit your connection and use it to either force you into his Pack or destroy you."

Scott was finding himself hating this teen wolf thing more and more now. It was bad enough that the girl he was in love with was the daughter of werewolf hunters and that an Alpha Werewolf was after him, but now his family was in even greater danger now. He wished he could go back to days when things were easier…safer even.

On the verge of tears because he was so terrified for his family, Scott looked into Derek's deep, blue eyes and asked the older werewolf what they could do.

"You're gonna have to learn to fight back," said Derek as the warning bell for first period began to go off.


	2. Wolves II

**Author's Note: Bim Bam Boom! I'm glad so many people liked the story so far. Alright, so I'll probably only be updating every other week for some time so I hope that doesn't drive you all bonkers. I'm not sure what else to say other than read and review! :)  
**

**Mysteries:**

Only an hour passed since Derek's warning, but those words were still ringing in his head.

Scott knew that he couldn't just settle for being in control of his wolf. The Alpha was running around too wildly now. At least four people were dead now, according to Derek and the police reports that Stiles was able to snag from his dad. The victims all bore similar markings that only a werewolf could deliver onto a human body.

The danger was burning against Scott's mind. He had to be ready to take on the Alpha if it meant protecting his family, especially Sky, who was likely to be the Alpha's target once he decided to go after Scott.

It only made Scott feeling all the more anxious about sitting in homeroom.

He had no idea what could happen next. He felt even worse about everything since a body was found near the high school of some shut-in. According to Stiles, the victim had enough marks on his body to prove that it was a werewolf attack, which meant that the Alpha was on the prowl. And it meant that he was close too, which made Derek's warning all the more critical for Scott to heed.

Clenching onto side of desk, Scott could already feel the pain from his nails growing into claws. Out of all the parts of the transformation, the claw growing part he hated the most because not only did it hurt like fuck, but it also was hard to hide. He could control the extra hair growth, the arching eyebrows, and the new eye color, in part because those parts came way later.

The nails, shit, did he hate the nail growth with every fiber of his being.

The sound of his desk cracking a little wasn't a good sign. Scott took in a deep breath to try and calm himself down before he pounced on any of his classmates.

Well, he wanted to literally pounce on in particular. However, that had more to do with teenage hormones and less because he was a teenage werewolf.

Scott looked up with hopes of pulling himself back together by looking at her. A breath of fresh air escaped from his throat as he found his Anchor in homeroom with him.

Allison Argent sat at the front of the room, talking with another kid in their class. She was insanely beautiful to Scott, not to mention, she was also extremely bright. There was a million, amazing things that Scott could say about her but he felt like she was the most important person to him in his life.

Despite the fact that her family were Werewolf Hunters, Scott found the allure of being around Allison to be too strong. Even though she had no idea how special she was to him, at least not yet, Scott hoped that there could be a future between them.

That thought was what kept Scott from going completely insane. It helped real him back in from the edge of going full wolf when he knew that would only be a complete and utter disaster.

Taking in another breath, Scott could feel the claws retracting. He could feel his mind no longer being lost in a cloudy haze as he found his way to sanity. And while he was still utterly terrified about the prospect of the Alpha attacking his family and friends, at least now he could think of a way to get rid of the Alpha.

Scott needed training, a lot of training and dumb luck.

* * *

Letting his pencil hang out of his mouth as he sat bored in homeroom, Sky found himself barely able to keep it together. He of course had to make the awkward, new student introduction, but after surviving that he got to his seat just as the teacher had to leave for some last minute without any supervision for the students in the room.

Once the teacher was gone, the room immediately got loud with all of the students turning into a hot mess. This was the stuff that high school dreams were made of; it was amazing whenever the teacher was gone and nobody was there to watch over the students because it meant that they got to be extra loud.

Sky found it annoying since he knew absolutely nobody in this room and it wasn't like he had anything to distract himself with. His Kindle's battery was dead so it wasn't like he could read something, especially since he forgot to bring his actual copy of Dorian Gray. While Sky was also the more social butterfly of the McCall boys, it wasn't like his social skills were spectacular.

Waiting for the bell to ring, Sky tried to tune everything out when he heard someone calling out his last name. That was easily one of the most annoying habits in the world to him. The only way he forgave the whole last name issue was if someone was working in the military or was an emergency service worker or if it was attached to someone's title. In a high school setting, it just downright pissed him off to the point it made him want to slap someone.

"McCall!"

"Seriously, dumb fuck! I have a name!" shouted Sky as he spun around to face the guy who had been calling him out.

To Sky's surprise, the guy calling him out was the pretty boy that he saw when walking into class. The guy was pretty boy was handsome and built like an Abercrombie and Fitch model, probably as gay as one too. He had short, light brown hair that was styled way too perfectly to have been done by himself, and he was dressed extremely well so it could only mean one or two things.

This guy was either gay or rich.

Beside him, there were two smiling faces. One was this gorgeous, red headed girl with eyes that just screamed at you. She was dressed extremely fashionably as well, but there was also this air of raw confidence around her that was just breathtaking. She hung closer towards the guy that had been calling out to Sky, which obviously told him that she was the girlfriend.

On the opposite side of him was another guy. This guy looked nowhere near as much of a dick; in fact, he was quiet handsome and seemed like a generally nice person. His skin tone had a lot more color then the other two, a light tan that heightened his facial features to show that he was possibly a Native Hawaiian. He was also equally in good shape as his friend, but he wasn't dressed as nicely as he was.

"You got a mouth on you, McCall," said the guy in the middle. "You're not like the other McCall here."

Again, the last name thing seriously annoyed him. Sky wanted to just jump out of his chair and smack him across the face. "McCall, McCall," said Sky as he rolled his eyes. "You must be talking about my younger brother, Scott. Now, let me think, by the way you're behaving and the way you're dressed, that leaves me to believe that you're the douchebag that he talks about. Is your name Jackson Whittmore?"

Jackson's eyes had burst forth from his skull as he went into total shock that someone actually talked to him like that. His pride had been injured, by a McCall no less. Nobody ever dared to insult him, yet Sky had done the unthinkable because he did have a mouth on him.

"Looks like he put you in your place, Jackson," laughed the redheaded girl. "Why don't you shake your friend out of his shock, Danny?"

Danny Māhealani did just that as he started to snap his fingers in front of Jackson's face. Jackson pushed his best friend's hand away from him as he mumbled something under his breath that none of them could hear.

Sky couldn't help but to smile, internally, as he knew that he put Jackson in his place. He decided to make things a little more fun since he knew all about Jackson and his inner circle thanks to Scott and Stiles.

Turning towards the girl, Sky placed his hand on her desk. "And you, you are absolutely gorgeous! And girl, you're dress is totally amazing, I almost wish I was a girl so I could raid your closet," Sky said with his best gay voice. This caused a smirk to form on her face, while Jackson rolled his eyes in disgust. Danny, on the other hand, couldn't help but to chuckle at Sky since he knew the older teen was just joking. "You have to be Lydia Martin. I don't see how any other girl in this school can have a better sense of fashion then you."

"Well, you certainly have good taste," said Lydia. "It's nice to meet you, Sky."

"The pleasure is all mine, love," said Sky. "I suggest you keep better company though then Jackson. I mean, sure he's gorgeous so any girl or gay boy would want to have sex with him, but looks can only get you so far, right?"

Once more, Lydia and Danny couldn't help but to chuckle, while Jackson just grew furious. He was seriously growing tired of Sky's insults, but they were well deserved considering all of the shit that he had done to Scott over the years.

Captain of the lacrosse team and most popular guy in school, Jackson thought of himself of as a god amongst everyone. Sky wasn't too fond of mere mortals who had grown a head too big for their body so he felt it his responsibility to take them down a few pegs.

Sky got up from his chair and flipped the desk around so that he could face Jackson without turning his neck. He grabbed onto Jackson's hand and held it up for a minute, catching their little group and the entire class by surprise by his boldness. "Listen here, Jackson," said Sky. "I know all about the stupid shit you do to Scott, and I'm gonna make it clear right now that shit ends today. If I find out that you're trying to make my little brother's life miserable, I'm gonna open up a can of whoop ass on you."

"Fuck you!" said Jackson as he pulled his hand away. "My dad's a fucking lawyer. I'd like to see you do your worse."

"My dad's an FBI agent, so I think my dad trumps your dad," said Sky as he leaned his body towards Sky. "Plus, do you really think anyone is gonna believe you if you tell them that I kicked your ass? I'm a gay kid that weighs a hundred and twenty pounds, while you're a big, lacrosse jock that could bench three of me, probably." Seeing Jackson pause for a minute, Sky knew that he had him beat. Picking his desk back up again, Sky shot a smile at Jackson. "I'm glad we could have this little chat, Jackson. Let's do lunch sometime, babe."

Sitting back against his chair, Sky was grinning from ear to ear even though he knew that he pissed off the guy who could make his senior year a miserable experience. Fuck Jackson though, Scott was Sky's priority. It was Sky's job to make Scott miserable, not this asshole, rich kid.

With that taken care of, Sky went back to chewing on his pencil until the bell finally rang even as he heard Danny trying to cheer Jackson up as Lydia restrained herself from cracking up at her boyfriend's expense.

* * *

Stiles busted with laughter as he grabbed his chicken taco from the food truck after hearing Sky recanting his homeroom battle against Jackson. He couldn't help but to applaud Sky for taking down Jackson, which was something he had been begging Scott to do for ages. Scott wasn't exactly thrilled by what Sky had done. While he knew that his older brother had the best of intentions, it still was kind of humiliating that he had to have his big brother come to the rescue.

The three found a picnic bench to sit at as they enjoyed their delicious tacos as the sun was starting to set over Beacon Hills. The food truck was the best place to pick up Mexican food in Beacon Hills since they served the best tacos in the county. It was great for Scott and Stiles since they didn't have lacrosse practice today and Scott didn't have to go to work at the animal clinic.

"You really shouldn't have gone after Jackson," said Scott as he sat across from his brother.

Sky rolled his eyes as he took a bite from his fajita taco. He didn't see the big deal of it all, especially since he hadn't turned eighteen yet so it wasn't like any real charges could be pressed against him. "Just get over it, bro," said Sky. "I'm not gonna let Jackson push you around now that I'm in town. Since he doesn't want to show you the respect that you deserve, especially since your first string now on the team, then he doesn't deserve any respect from me."

"Listen to your brother, Scott," said Stiles as he sat on top of the bench. "I've been telling you this for the past month! Hell, I've been telling you to stand up to Jackson since junior high, but you've never listened to me!"

Scott shot a dirty look at Stiles, causing the best friend to shut his mouth up. Stiles spun his body around so that his back was facing Scott since he didn't want to get any wolf eyes shot his way. He then tried to change the subject by getting Sky to talk about the rest of his day. Sensing the need for a subject change, Sky went through the boring parts about his first day in town.

Everything was rather uneventful after his verbal showdown with Jackson. Sky did mention though that he met the object of Scott's affection in his Drama Class.

"That girl is adorable, Scott!" said Sky. "Please tell me that you've at least talked to Allison once and that the conversation lasted more than thirty seconds!"

Scott was about to open his mouth when Stiles intercepted him. He shoved the taco in Scott's mouth as he went over towards Sky. "They've talked several times," said Stiles as he pointed his taco at Sky. "But…the total time probably reached only about a minute.

"Shut up, Stiles!" said Scott as he playful shoved Stiles.

Chuckling, Sky had to admire how painfully pathetic his brother was. He knew that Scott was the more socially awkward one out of them, but he figured since Scott's asthma had stopped that he'd finally grow into his own. It looked like it would take a jolt of lightning to get his brother to develop some social powers.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to help you with your girl trouble too," said Sky as he finished his taco.

"Oh God!" said Scott. "Please tell me you're not going to force her into going out with me!"

"That's a little too rapey for me, Scott," said Sky. "I was just thinking about talking you up around her like a proper wingman since Stiles is failing you."

"I'm a great wingman!" said Stiles. "It's just that your brother has no game whatsoever! He's hopeless! There's no saving him." When Scott started to glare at him again, Stiles could only just shrug his shoulders at his friend. There wasn't much else that he could say or do. "Sorry dude, but it's true."

Scott mumbled that he hated the both of them as he got up from the bench and started to walk over towards Stiles's Jeep, leaving them behind.

* * *

Scott made it back to the Jeep, waiting for Stiles and Sky to get back. He was picking at some grime underneath his fingernails when he heard something from the woods nearby. It was a dull whistle that didn't aggravate his wolf hearing so he tried to ignore it. He had a fairly easy enough time to do that when a louder roar finally struck his senses.

The roar was powerful, one that completely startled Scott. Smacking his hand on the hood of Stiles's Jeep, the claws started to grow which was not a good sin at all. He quickly pulled his hand away because he knew that Stiles would be pissed if he scratched up the Jeep again. Slamming his back against the passenger door, Scott caught a glimpse of his reflection from the windshield and saw that he had already shifted.

It had to be the Alpha that done this to him. An Alpha's roar had the power to force a Beta Wolf to shift as it was the Alpha's way of calling the wolves to him.

Scott felt fear growing in is heart as he knew that the Alpha was near him. As much as his mind screamed at him to stay by the Jeep, the wolf in him told him to go to the Alpha.

The struggle was real, but Scott couldn't resist it much longer. He sprang out into a run as he went towards the woods to meet the Alpha as he was commanded to do.

As Scott was running towards the woods, Sky and Stiles were coming back to the Jeep as they were still laughing about cheesy joke about Coach Finstock and Greenberg when they spotted Scott running. Stiles immediately knew what was up when he swore he could hear some faint howling in the distance. Fear raced along Stiles's spine as he knew that the Alpha was near, while Sky had no idea what was going on.

Sky started to call out towards his brother, but it was painfully clear that Scott wasn't responsive to him since he was following the Alpha. Sky didn't know any better so he started to chase after Scott as he still tried to call out to his brother.

"Wait! Sky!" shouted Stiles as he dropped his can of soda. He tried to chase after Sky, but the older McCall boy was freaking fast too. Stiles stopped about halfway when he saw Sky disappear into the woods with Scott and saw how bad things were going to get.

All Stiles could think about was the dead bodies of his friends. If the Alpha got to them than they were done for. "Fuck! They're both going to get themselves killed," said Stiles as he reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone. "Shit…I have to call Derek! He'll know what to do."

It only took Scott a few minutes to get deeper into the woods as he followed the Alpha's roar. He walked into the danger zone, unaware that he had set off a trap that was waiting for him.

Running deeper, Scott made it to a small clearing where he felt his pointy ears taking in another sound. The Alpha's roar faded away and was replaced by a low-pitched ringing that drove him completely nuts. Scott covered his ears, trying to push his extra hair towards his ears to block the sound long enough for him to figure out what was going on.

Common sense reached Scott though when he realized that the Argents were here. The Hunters had set up some kind of trap to capture him, which meant that he was in serious danger. Where the Alpha just wanted Scott in his pack, the Argents wanted Scott dead.

"Fuck!" cried Scott as he tried to look around for any of the Hunters.

The ringing kept his mind from working properly enough, but so far he didn't see anyone. But he knew that the ringing would lure the hunters to his current spot, which meant that he was done for if he didn't start running out of the way.

Swallowing the pain he felt, Scott started to move when he felt a sharp pain pierce his back. He howled in pain as he dropped to his knees and realized that he had been shot. He could feel the sharp point of an arrow stuck to him, which was burning him something fierce.

The Argents had found him…Scott had a terrible feeling that he was about to die unless a miracle occurred.

* * *

Sky ran blindly into the dark woods, barely able to see anything at all. The sun was gone and the stars could hardly peak out of from the trees. It was fortunate enough that it was fall so the leaves were off the trees so at least the moonlight could illuminate a path for him. Sky jumped over a fallen branch that he wouldn't have seen otherwise as he kept on shouting his brother's name.

He ran for what felt like an eternity as he panicked over what happened to his brother. He kept trying to scream out Scott's name when he heard something else. It sounded like a howl but it also sounded like engines were roaring. While he blocked off the howl as his mind playing tricks on him, he noted that the engines sounded like four-wheelers.

Without thinking twice, Sky started to run in the direction where he heard the four-wheelers. He had a feeling that he'd find Scott around there. He figured that the owners of the vehicles had found Scott and were either trying to help him or hurt him.

God help them if they did anything to hurt Scott.

Moving deeper into the woods, Sky started to hear a soft ringing that didn't bother him that much. The engines started to quiet down as he heard something out else instead. It was a loud roar mixed with the sounds of men yelling. Was someone hunting a wild animal in the woods? Did this animal possibly attack Scott!

Big brother instincts running on overdrive, Sky ran further towards a clearing where he could see the occasional headlight illuminate the path. Sky kept on moving when he suddenly tripped over something, which caused the soft ringing he had heard earlier to stop. He looked back to see a silver spike lying on the ground next to him which had a blue light illuminating along the top globe of it.

"What the heck is that?" whispered Sky as he started to get up.

There wasn't time to think about that. The howling got louder as it was clear a fight had broken out. Sky looked back around to see several bodies on the ground, while another figure was standing as it fought off its attackers who were wielding cattle rods.

Sky poked around the trees, trying to get a clearer line of sight. He spotted one of the men on the ground wearing the exact same outfit as Scott had on. Ignoring the fight that had broken out, Sky ran towards the body, moving past the four others that were done for the count.

"Scott!" whispered Sky as he tried to help his brother up. "Scott, it's me!"

Rolling Scott over from his stomach, without really noticing the blood pouring from his back, Sky reached out to his brother only to get a vicious surprise. Sky could barely even tell it was Scott as he saw the distorted facial features, the extra hair, the yellow eyes, and fangs sticking out from his mouth. Sky's jaw completely dropped as his brain told him to scream but his mouth wasn't picking up the signal.

Scott looked equally terrified as Sky saw him for what he was now. He had no idea how to explain this or even what to say at all when another body fell.

The brothers looked off to the side with the face of another werewolf becoming clearer as all the Hunters were done now. This werewolf was twice the size as Scott and his scruff was also scruffier with Sky noticing some seriously bright blue eyes. It was a great thing that Stiles had called Derek because the older werewolf happened to be nearby them as he was on the hunt for the Alpha too.

Before the fight broke out, Derek had managed to pull the arrow out from Scott's back so that he could start to heal. Derek then had taken off to fight off the Argents who were swarming around them like roaches.

Derek went over towards the brothers, shaking off the surprise of seeing Sky there better than Scott had. And since he had better control, Derek shifted back to normal as he knelt down to help Scott up to his feet as Scott shifted back too.

"We need to get out of here before more show up," said Derek. "Stiles is waiting for us by the highway."

Sky nodded his head as he started to follow Derek. He only took about two steps forward when he heard a gunshot then spotted the shooter peaking around the tree. The bullet was heading in the direction of Derek where it was clear that it would shoot him in the back.

Sky screamed as he held his hand up, feeling a rush of power course throughout his being. A flash of blue light appeared over Sky's hand as the power stopped the bullet as it was just about to pass him to get to Derek. The two wolves and the shooter were surprised, but Sky was the one who was really terrified by what he saw as he pulled his hand away which caused the bullet to fall harmlessly to the ground.

The Hunter prepared to take aim again but Sky wasn't about to allow that to happen. He swung his body back with his hand starting to glow once more as he wanted this man to go away. A surge of light flashed from Sky's hand as the Hunter was thrown up into the air and was soon slammed against a tree.

The Hunter dropped his gun and was knocked unconscious like the other Hunters that had tried to attack them.

Gasping for breath, Sky felt seriously winded from what he had just done. He had no idea at all he could do that when he started to think about the incantation he read the other day. The old lady was right, he was a witch.

"What did you just do?" whispered Scott.

"No time!" Derek said, interrupting them. "I hear cars. We have more Hunters coming after us!"

The three of them were on the move again as they tried to get away from the woods. The roar of engines got louder though as the three began to panic on how they were to escape.

Headlights flashed in front of them with the sound of men yelling alarming them that they were in danger. The headlights weren't bright enough so they didn't reach far enough to identify the three of them, which Derek mumbled was a good thing. But the truck was coming towards them now and they had absolutely no protection.

Derek yelled at them to keep moving, but Sky was frozen still. Scott yelled at his brother to follow them when Sky's hand started to glow once more this time with an orange glow.

Sky held his hand forward to release his magic. He wanted to bring fear to these Hunters, which is what happened when fire began to escape from his hand. A vicious jet of flame nearly struck the incoming truck, forcing the Hunters into a panic as they reversed. Keeping the flame alive for as long as he could, Sky felt his mind weakening and his body on the verge of collapsing.

The fire died out with Sky dropping to his knees. He was gasping now and was practically unable to move anymore. Luckily, Scott had healed enough by then which allowed Derek to swoop Sky up into his arms as he yelled at Scott to keep running.

With the Hunters briefly in retreat, the three of them were able to make their escape to Stiles's Jeep in time before the Hunters could regroup.

* * *

Hissing outside of the grounds were the Argents had attacked Scott and Derek, the Alpha Werewolf was boiling mad. The thought of the family of Hunters had chosen them as their targets was downright infuriating.

The sheer will to jump out at the Argents as they left the woods defeated, ripping the throats out of every member of their family was just pure temptation to the Alpha. There was nothing more than he'd desire then to kill them all. It would've been pure joy to him, but that itch couldn't be satisfied as there was someone holding him back from making that dream into a reality.

And speak of the devil, or in this case, the wolf.

From behind the Alpha, a young man started to skip around his colossal form. The youth appeared to be in his late teens, terrifyingly handsome, and was relatively tall, but nowhere near as tall as the Alpha that stood nearby. His blond hair was cut somewhat short out of a desire to just blend in like any other California boy. Although, he did have a significantly better sense of fashion as he was dressed in a fitted, black suit with a dark-red shirt underneath his coat.

"Well, that Scott boy is not your ordinary Beta Wolf," said the young man as he raised a finger up to his lips. "He's a curious little pup. I don't see why you want him to be part of your pack, honestly." Laughing to himself, the young man kept his eyes on the fleeing Argents. "Now, I don't see why you don't go after your nephew, Peter. Young Derek is a much better wolf then Scotty boy." Turning back around, the young man tilted his head to the side with his blue eyes locked onto the angry Alpha. There was so much anger in those red eyes that was still staring at the general direction that the Argents had disappeared too after their failed hunt. "I can see so much brute force lurking behind Derek's broody eyes."

The Alpha growled as he snapped his head towards the young man now. The werewolf's black form practically jumped at him, raising his heavy paw up and nearly wrapping it around the youth's throat. "The Argents must bleed!" roared the Alpha. "Quit holding me back, Tristan!"

Pushing the Alpha's hand away from him, Tristan showed no signs of being against standing up to an Alpha Wolf. "You know as well as I do that it wouldn't be a good idea for an Alpha to run wild," said Tristan. "Even at your best, you might not survive a fight against all of the Argents. And in case you've forgotten, you're still too weak to take them all on. Not to mention, you've been antagonizing two, Beta wolves. You wouldn't want to risk them killing you in your vulnerable state and taking your Alpha power away, would you?"

"I can take them all," growled the Alpha.

"Only at your full strength will you stand a chance," said Tristan as he patted the Alpha's wolfy face. "Now, big boy, why don't you go back to sleep. You need your rest." Taking his hand off the Alpha once he saw that the Alpha didn't like to be touched, Tristan started to back away. The youth still bore a rather, sickeningly cheerful smile on his face though. "Don't worry though; I'll have a new target waiting for you. And who knows, maybe I'll be able to discover what happened to the rest of your family, Mr. Hale. Well, except for your niece, Laura. Poor Derek, what will he say…what will he do when he finds out that you were the one who tore his big sister in half?"

After spilling those words from his pretty mouth, Tristan disappeared into the woods, leaving the Alpha too his rage. Tristan always did enjoy setting the Alpha off, but now he had better things to do then to piss him off. There was a new player in town that Tristan was interested in; he wanted to get a closer look-see of what a real witch could do.

Howling against the moon, the Alpha made his anger known to everyone. Peter Hale sought revenge for what had been done to him and his family. He wouldn't settle for anything less than death to all of the Argents, but he'd have to continue waiting.

While the waiting game sucked, at least Peter knew that he could rely on the sound knowledge of the young werewolf, Tristan, who was able to do all of the behind the scenes work that Peter himself couldn't do.

* * *

Hands shaking, Sky was still terrified by what he had done and what he had seen back in the woods. The images in his mind were blurry but he could still clearly remember what had gone down. His hand still burned from the fire that had come out from them and his head was pounding too.

Just how he got home was a blur too him too. He was lucky that Scott wasn't as in shock as his brother was. Scott was able to help Sky get out of the woods with Derek helping to make sure everything was alright when they found Stiles at his Jeep. They got the hell out of the woods with Stiles dropping the brothers off at their house first before taking off with Derek.

Scott was a little nervous about Stiles being alone with Derek since it was clear that those two were like oil and fire. However, Sky was his priority right now so he had to trust that Derek would behave considering that they had barely escaped death from the Argent Hunters.

Climbing up the stairs with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies, Scott was hoping he'd be able to get Sky to talk to him. He knew that Sky would have so many questions, which was completely understandable since he just saw his younger brother turn into a werewolf. However, Scott also had some questions for Sky since he just saw his older brother perform magic.

Sky was gasping for air as he buried his face in his hands when he heard knocking at his door. He knew that it had to be Scott since it was way too early for their mom to be home. He barley mumbled it was okay when the door opened up.

"Hey," said Scott as he poked his head into his brother's room. "You care to talk?"

"Not really," whispered Sky as he could barely look at his brother. Every time he actually looked Scott in the eyes, all he could see was the werewolf. Sky didn't exactly know that his brother was a werewolf so his appearance was a little more exaggerated in his mind. "But I guess we have to."

That wasn't a lie, thought Scott. There was a lot for them to talk about.

Scott entered the room as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He pushed the milk and cookies over to Sky who took them from him without making any hand contact.

Sky took a sip from the milk then a bite from one of the cookies, which did help him some. Sugar tended to make these awful situations a little bit better. "You're…" whispered Sky.

"A werewolf," Scott said, slowly. "And you're?"

"A witch, I think," said Sky. "How long have you been a werewolf?"

Running his hand through his curls, Scott took in a bit of air. He had to think back to it since it felt like it had been ages ago when it really hadn't been that long. "Only like two months now," said Scott. "I got bit while Stiles and I were looking for a missing person out in the woods. It turned out that the wolf that bit me was an Alpha Werewolf."

"Oh," whispered Sky.

"Yeah," said Scott as he knew how stupid that sounded. "How long have you been a witch?"

"Like two days," said Sky as he chuckled at how dumb that sounded. He placed the glass of milk on his nightstand as he got up from bed and went over to his dresser. It was a good thing that he didn't leave it behind at his old house since he had a feeling it would come in handy now. "Dad took me out on a case. I had to go pee when I found this woman dying and she handed me this, telling me that it was my destiny to become a witch."

Pulling the book from his dresser, Sky showed off the red spell book. He sat back down on the bed, sitting next to Scott now, as he opened it to the first page. "This is the Book of the Night," said Sky. "The night before I got on the bus, I read this incantation which is said to bestow power upon a human with magical potential. I don't know much else since the pages are pretty much blank."

Flipping the book to the next page, Scott stopped Sky from going any further. This page wasn't blank as the brothers looked at it together to see that this page didn't have much more than a brief paragraph. But it seemed important as they read the elegantly written text to see that the book was enchanted and would only reveal its hidden contents as Sky's powers grew and its secrets were needed.

"Well, that's a load of bullshit!" said Sky as he closed the book. "How do my powers get stronger? Would you care to explain that to me, book?"

"That bit of magic you did in the woods was helpful though," said Scott. "And it was pretty strong too. It saved Derek and me from the Argent Hunters."

Sky appeared to be confused since he had no idea what Scott meant. That was how Scott was forced to explain that Allison came from a family over Hunters that were basically in town to kill Scott and Derek. Well, they were really going after the Alpha Werewolf, which had turned Scott since the Alpha had murdered a few people in town.

After hearing Scott's explanation, Sky couldn't help but to develop a bit of a twitch. He started to scratch his head as he thought about a way to say what he was thinking nicely to his brother, but there really wasn't a way. "Romeo, this isn't going to end well for you," said Sky. "Juliet's family is gonna stab your ass with silver if they find out you're a werewolf."

"And you're the one who accepted a book of spells form a dying lady," said Scott. "You're not exactly much better, Harry Potter."

"Fair enough," said Sky. "So…this Alpha Werewolf, he's after you?"

Scott nodded his head as he tried to tell Sky how Derek mentioned that the Alpha would get to Scott through his family. That meant Sky in particular was in danger because of just how close the brothers were to each other. Sky found that to be a reasonable enough conclusion as he opened up the Book of the Night and started to go through each of the pages.

Scott asked what Sky was up to when Sky told him that he was gonna start studying anything and everything in the book so that he could get stronger.

"What you did was freaky, Scott," said Sky. "I can only imagine how powerful this Alpha is so that means I need to be tough too. If we're gonna survive then we need to be at our A-game. Plus, I wouldn't put it past your girlfriend's family that they'd try to burn a witch at the stake if they viewed me as a threat."

"Allison isn't my girlfriend," said Scott.

"Yeah but you're clearly not going to stop hanging around her," said Sky, "which means her family is gonna be a threat to us like the Alpha." Poking at the flaw to his logic, Sky forced Scott to see everything a little more clearly. He picked up the spellbook and held it up in the air. "So, let me get back to studying. I need to become a superwitch by tomorrow morning and I also have to memorize a monologue for Drama Class."

"Glad you're taking this seriously," laughed Scott.

Sky shushed his brother as he pointed to the book once more. He found a spell in there that he was going to try to master that way he'd be one-step closer to his goal.

Scott smiled as he stayed in the room with his brother, wanting to help him out. They were going to need each other's help if they were to survive this. Scott wanted to make it clear to Sky that he could be counted on in this messy world of the supernatural that they had been dragged into.


	3. Wolves III

**Author's Note: Hello beautiful readers! I hope you've been enjoying Dark Horse so far! It is with great pleasure that I announce that I will be moving the story up to weekly updating status...kind of. I just bought the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Remaster sooooooo we'll see how good of a job I do at updating. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Leave behind some reviews! Tell me what you like, don't like, etc! Enjoy! :)**

**Blood:**

Sky and Stiles had their feet kicked up in the air with a bag of Twizzles between them. They were watching a half-naked Scott in his bedroom as he ironed his clothes. Scott looked like a nervous mess, made worse by his skinny frame while he went over everything that he needed to do before seven o'clock tonight.

"Bro, are you a fucking moron?" asked Sky. "Please tell me that this is a joke."

"He ain't joking," said Stiles as he chewed on his Twizzler. "Your little brother has a death wish. I tried to convince him to back out but he's wouldn't listen."

Ignoring them both, Scott continued to iron his pants before he got to work on his pants. He really needed to make a good first impression so he wasn't about to mess that up by dressing like a mess. "You're not helping me here," said Scott. "I'm already nervous as hell. You think that my brother and best friend could say something a little more encouraging!"

Rolling his eyes, Sky rolled over to grab another handful of Twizzles while pointing one at his little brother. "Scott, I can't support your wacky decision," said Sky. "I get that you're in love with Allison, but her family just tried to kill you last week! And here you, willingly going into their house where they might decide to serve a dish of fried teen wolf for dinner?"

"Nice one," laughed Stiles as he bumped fists with Sky.

A frustrated sigh escaped from Scott as he pulled off the freshly ironed pants from the ironing board. He gently placed them on a chair before moving onto his shirt. "Look, I can control the urge to shift. I can make tonight work," said Scott. "I have to make tonight work for Allison!"

There was no way that this was a good idea. Sky and Stiles turned to each other, knowing damn well that Scott was going to get into some kind of trouble tonight. If he was refusing to listen to their advice, the boys decided that they were going to have to figure out a way to ensure his safety that night.

Stiles mentioned that he needed to get home to make dinner for his dad so he was going to take off. Sky offered to drop him off since Stiles had bummed a ride with the brothers since his Jeep was in the shop. The two of them left the house, leaving Scott alone as he tried to keep it all together for a little longer.

Scott needed to get everything done in the next hour to make sure he was perfect for when Allison picked him up. Yes, it was supposed to be the boy that picks the girl up, but it's the twenty-first century. Plus, Scott was too poor to afford wheels of his own and Sky had borrowed their mom's car in the first place.

So they were just screwed until Sky found a car that he liked enough to put a down payment on.

But that was a problem for another day. Right now, Scott needed to focus on what was going on tonight before his nerves caused him to shift or throw up.

* * *

Their plan was simple. Since Scott was too dumb to listen to their warnings, Sky and Stiles decided to do something a little more proactive about their situation with the Argents. The family of hunters was going to be trouble and Scott needed serious protection if things went drastically wrong at the family dinner.

So, Stiles had Sky take back to his place so that they could figure out what they were to do next, while he had to prep a healthy dinner for his dad. Sky stuck around, hanging out in the kitchen as Stiles fixed the meal, yammering about how Scott was entering the hornet's nest.

"You know, if I didn't know any better," said Sky as he stole a handful a cherry tomatoes from Stiles, "I'd say that you were Scott's brother. I'm not so sure I want to even argue to see who loves him more."

Rolling his eyes, Stiles finished prepping the salad while the chicken finished on the grill. "I'm his best friend," said Stiles. "Actually, I'm pretty much Scott's only friend! He's got no one to look after him besides the two of us."

That was pretty much true. Scott really didn't have anyone else besides them, thought Sky.

Sky munched on the last of the tomatoes as he watched Stiles chop the chicken breast. "There's Allison too," said Sky. "He's got her so long as she decides not to follow her family legacy or doesn't do anything stupid to provoke his werewolf side. Then he might go all grrr and try to eat her." Holding his hands up, Sky made an angry face with fake claws and a growl escaping from his throat.

"Sky, you know you shouldn't say things like that. They might come true," said Stiles as he finished making dinner. "Now, you ready to go do what we need to do?"

Nodding his head, Sky picked his keys up as Stiles got his keys. The two were going to drop of the McCall car off at the hospital with Stiles then taking Sky over to the house of someone who might be able to help with their Argent problem. While it was a long shot, one that might get their heads torn off, the plan was to meet up with Derek at his home.

Granted, Derek had no idea that two teenagers were about to invade his personal space. But Stiles and Sky needed the older werewolf's help to figure out what they were going to do next to ensure Scott's safety.

* * *

Ringing the doorbell, Scott never felt so afraid before in his life. He was seriously reconsidering coming over to the Argents' for dinner. After all, the girl that he was desperately in love with was related to the same werewolf hunters who was trying to kill him. The Argents almost got him last week, Scott was lucky that Derek and Sky were there to save his life.

Scott tried to keep that in the back of his mind in case things got "hairy" tonight. He was about to ring the doorbell a second time when the door flew open and a rather attractive woman was standing on the other side. It wasn't Allison since this woman looked to be at least ten if nor more years older than her.

The woman had an air around her, a lethal aura that brought chills down Scott's spine as every nerve in his body told him that she was dangerous. The lean woman hung off the edge of the door with her blonde curls falling over her blouse.

"Well, you're a cute one," the woman said rather confidently. "Let's see, it's already evening so you can't be the paper boy. And we didn't order pizza so you're not the delivery boy." Smirking, the woman threw her head to the side as she poked Scott in the shoulder. A shudder ran through him as his nerves screamed by the contact, not by teenage arousal, but his survival instincts were screaming at him. "You must be the boy that Allison invited for dinner. Scott, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Scott, shyly. "I'm Scott McCall."

"Well, nice to meet you, kid," said the woman as she extended her hand out to him. "I'm Allison's aunt, Kate Argent."

Scott shook her hand and found himself quickly pulled inside. Kate explained that dinner was about to be served as she dragged him along into the dinner room like she were her boyfriend.

While that felt extremely awkward and inappropriate, Scott was hoping that this wasn't some type of trick. That Kate or Allison's father hadn't realized that he was the teen werewolf running around Beacon Hills and were planning on serving him up for dinner. Maybe he should've taken Stiles, Sky, and Derek's warnings more seriously.

Taken into the dining room, Scott felt mildly relieved as he noticed that there weren't any weapons in the area or silver. There was a pot roast, mashed potatoes, dinner rolls, and vegetables on the able though. Scott easily spotted Allison's mother and father in the room. Scott was all the more frightened being here as he stifled the urge to choke as he stared at Chris Argent, Allison's father, terrified of the middle-aged man that had taken numerous shots at him in the past couple months. Then there was Allison's mother, Victoria Argent, who oddly enough looked even more terrifying then Chris and Kate put together.

The fact that she stared at him with such a vicious glare didn't exactly make him feel warm and welcomed into the Argents' home.

"Mr. and Mrs. Argent, thank you for having me over for dinner," Scott said as politely as humanly possible.

"Isn't that adorable!" said Kate as she grabbed Scott's face. "The kid has manners! Jesus, Allison did a good job at picking this boy. I'm glad that she didn't bring home some loser biker with big arms, a pickup truck, and always wears a dumb leather jacket."

"I think you're talking about your poor choice in men, Aunt Kate."

Entering from the kitchen with a pitcher of tea, Allison was the breath of fresh air that saved Scott from sheer terror. Allison came in with a smile on her face as she placed the pitcher on the table and went around the expensive table to stand beside Scott. Proper introductions were made as Allison explained to her family to him before they all sat down for dinner.

The table entered an eerie calm after that with Scott nervous as he ate his food. The roast tasted amazing, but he was a little scared to say anything about it. He knew it would probably be a good idea to compliment Allison's mom about it, but he was still terrified of her. Somehow, he was expecting a silver dagger to be thrown at his head.

"Well, tell us a little about your family, Scott," said Kate as she broke the silence at the table. "You know, the usual stuff like what do your parents do for a living, do you have any siblings, and do you have any baby momma's we should know about? And, just for a bonus, if you have any sexually transmitted diseases!"

Everyone at the table started to choke on their meals as not a soul expected Kate to ask that type of question from out of nowhere. Allison's parents were about to jump at Kate's throat with Allison wanting to do the same as well. However, Scott recovered fairly quickly from Kate's comments as he was familiar with random nonsense like this because of Sky.

"I'm a virgin so that's a no to baby mommas and STDs," said Scott. "My mom's the head nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial and my dad works for the FBI. They divorced back when my brother and I were little. My dad originally had custody of my brother, Sky, but since he got stationed overseas for an assignment, Sky moved back in with us to finish his senior year."

"So what's the situation with your brother?" said Allison's father. "He doesn't have a record that we should know about?"

"Please, he's lived with my dad for the past seven years. If Sky had even thought of anything then our dad would've killed him," laughed Scott. "No, Sky's never done anything wrong in his life. The worst thing he's ever done is stick up to bullies for me because of my asthma problems and socially awkwardness or his own bullies who picked on him for being gay."

Kate started to chuckle at that. She always did love a good underdog; it made life wonderful to see them win on occasion.

Allison's mother finally lost the surly look on her face from Scott's previous comment. "It sounds like you and your brother are very close. That's good," said her mother, "family's the only thing you can count on in this world."

"And Stiles," Scott blurted out by accident.

Allison's family looked at him funny, while Allison started to chuckle a little as she patted her hand on Scott's shoulder. She picked up where he left off since they had no idea about who Stiles was. "That's his best friend," said Allison. "He's the sheriff's son. How long have you two been friends, Scott?"

"Since like first grade," laughed Scott. "The three of us gave our parents hell, but we never went too overboard with things."

"And there's the advantage of moving around so much," said Allison's father. "We never had to worry about Allison making a million friends that would drive us up the wall. However, I do have a suspicious feeling that Lydia is going to bring some trouble."

"Oh, Lydia is a sweetheart, dad," said Allison. "Not to mention, she's got the IQ of Albert Einstein and is probably going to go off to Harvard or something."

"Fair enough," said her father. "Maybe you should hang out with her more so you can potentially be Ivy League material too."

"I think they'd be lucky to have someone as amazing as like Allison," said Scott as he tried to win more brownie points with her family.

Oddly enough, that worked to his advantage. Kate raised a glass to Scott for his smooth talking, while Allison's parents were slowly starting to warm up to him.

* * *

Derek had his angry eyes on, which was never a good thing. Intruding on his personal space were two, teenage boys that he found the be rather annoying. Stiles wasn't exactly thrilled to be here either, while Sky was amazed that anyone could even live here.

This wasn't even a house. The majority of it had been so horribly burned that Sky couldn't believe that it was still standing. It looked like it had been such a beautiful home at some point, but it wasn't any more after the Argents had burned it down, killing everyone in Derek's family. You didn't have to be supernatural to sense all the pain for the burned house that stood in the middle of the woods.

There was so much sorrow here that it made Sky's blood run cold. He could see why Derek was so grumpy all the time now, after all, the pain was connected to his family. If he continued to stay here then Derek would be doomed to eternal grief.

It wasn't his place to force him out though. Stiles and him were here to help Scott so he'd just have to find a way to suppress all the pain that he's sensing.

The scruffy-faced adult glared at the teens as they sat on the half-charred sofa. He strongly desired for them both to leave because he couldn't stomach their cheery disposition. "What could you two possibly want with me?" asked Derek. "What trouble has Scott gotten himself into?"

"He's on a dinner date with Allison," said Sky, "and her parents."

As much as he wanted to yell about how stupid Scott was, Derek knew that he'd only be preaching to the choir. Judging by the way expression on Stiles and Sky's faces, they knew that Scott was stupid for going over to the Argents' house. At least these two had common sense, now if they could just get Scott to realize how stupid he was then they'd be set.

Moving over a sturdy support beam, Derek needed to get some of his frustrations with Scott out of the way. He immediately started to do some pull-ups as he tried not to waste too many thoughts on the teen. "And you want me to what, save him?" said Derek. "Do you have any idea how many times I've warned Scott about being with that girl? He insists that he can handle it."

Stiles and Sky both stared at Derek's back as he did his pull-ups. Sky knew why he was doing it, but he wasn't paying attention to Stiles really. Sky bit down on his bottom lip, finding the sight of Derek working out to be extremely arousing. As for Stiles, well, he also had similar sentiments that he tried to keep buried beneath the surface.

Sky was the first to bounce back from checking out Derek's back and ass. It was such a fine ass too, he thought to himself. "My brother is a stubborn fool," said Sky. "That's why we want your help. What can we do to keep his secret from the Argents?"

"There's nothing that you can do because the Argents don't care anymore," said Derek. "In the old days, they actually had some semblance of morality. They would only go after supernatural creatures that have attacked humans." Ending his workout, Derek felt intense pain in his chest. It wasn't from the pull-ups, it was from the memories of the fire and the terrifying screams of his family who perished in the smoke that were threatening to surface. "But they've changed."

"Now, they're just heartless killers?" asked Stiles. "All the more reason we have to do more to keep Scott's secret. If he's going to continue trying to date Allison then he's going to need help to make sure that her parents don't find out about him. If they learn he goes berserk on the full moon then he's as good as dead!"

Derek cracked his knuckles with his arms flexing against his tight shirt. He turned towards the boys, briefly noticing that they were both staring at him a little. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to take their stares. It was hard to tell if it was simple admiration of his physique, or it was a little more sexual.

Either way, Derek chose to ignore since he didn't have time to deal with that.

"Considering that you're a witch," Derek said to Sky, "you might be able to do something to keep the Argents in the dark. Maybe you can create a magical glamour to keep the facial hair that Scott can suddenly grow unnoticeable to them."

"I can do that?" Sky said, astonished, while ignoring Derek's snarky tone.

"After what you did last week, I wouldn't doubt it," said Derek. "Your magic is growing fast. I don't know what's up with you McCalls. There's something not right about either one of you."

Stiles couldn't help but to agree when Sky slammed him in the arm. The only human in the room pretended to be in pain as he got up from the sofa to get away from them.

Derek gave out a deep sigh as he went over to the kitchen, which was in better condition than most of the house. He wrote something down on a piece of paper before returning to the living room, handing the paper over to Sky. "This is the address for an occult shop in town," said Derek. "The owners are Wiccans. Most of their junk is just for sympathetic magic, but if a real witch was to get his hands on some of their merchandise then I'm sure you can create real magic with it."

Thanking him, Sky took the paper from Derek's' hand, grazing the werewolf's rough hands for a second longer then he should've. While Sky found Derek to be extremely, sexually attractive, the touch sent signals into Sky's brain. He didn't sense danger, not like the vibes he got when he met the Argents. What Sky felt was a man in deep pain, fighting so hard to keep it burned deep beneath the surface.

That pain made Sky's heart hurt as he wanted to do something to help Derek. Pursuing Derek into a romantic relationship might not be as good of an idea as Sky had thought. He could see just how fragile Derek was so maybe the big, bad wolf just needed some real friends to heal his bleeding heart.

Once again, Sky thanked Derek for his help as he made his way out the door to the Jeep.

Stiles hung around for a second longer, staring at Derek longer then he should've. Oddly enough, Derek didn't seem to mind at the moment as the two-made eye contact with each other. Stiles could see the pain too, but like Sky, he kept that to himself since he didn't want to push Derek over the edge.

"Is there something else you need?" asked Derek as he broke the silence.

Snapping back into reality, Stiles shook his head at him. "No, there's nothing," said Stiles as he smiled at Derek. "Have a goodnight, Sourwolf."

"Go away, Stiles," said Derek as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Stiles ran out of there since that usually meant that the wolf was going to howl. He went over to his Jeep to join Sky as they made their way to the shop that they were recommended for.

* * *

Barely surviving the dinner from Hell, Scott had his hand tugged upstairs by Allison.

Allison's parents and aunt were busy cleaning up after dinner, which was perfect for her. She had something that she really wanted to show Scott that she wouldn't have had the chance to if everyone weren't distracted.

Making sure that they were both quiet, Allison snuck them into her Aunt Kate's bedroom. It really was the guestroom, but since she was staying with them indefinitely now it was hers. Allison went over towards the dresser while Scott just looked around the room, feeling like this was a really bad idea.

Now, he chose to heed everyone's warnings about the Argent family. Scott had to control his wolfy urges to bolt out of there when Allison pulled out a bag that had a faint ringing sound that caught Scott's attention.

"I know that it's none of my business to show you this," said Allison, "but I just thought it was kind of cool. Not like in a crazy, gun freak kind of way though." Allison opened the bag, revealing a batch of bullets in there. While Scott wasn't an expert, he could already tell that there was something different about the bullets. "They're made out of a silver alloy, but there's something else in them too. I just can't tell what they are."

"You know about guns?"

"My dad's a weapons dealer, remember?" said Allison.

Before Scott even had a chance to say something, the bedroom door opened up. Allison immediately gasped with Scott realizing that he was dead meat now. But before things got out of hand, Scott managed to slip one of the bullets into his pocket as he had a strong feeling that he would need to show Derek this in the future.

"What the hell are you two doing?" said Allison's father.

Scott and Allison jumped to their feet. Like the frightened teenagers that they were, neither one really could speak as her father was there with Kate.

Kate had a sly smirk on her face when she noticed the bag on the bed. It wasn't wide open like it was before, but she knew that Allison must've been showing off the special bullets to the boy. "What were you two doing in here?" said Kate. "Why were you going through my stuff?"

As usual for him, Scott was completely speechless. He was stammering as he had no idea what to say next, but he was lucky that Allison was better prepared for this situation.

Digging into her pocket, Allison pulled out a trump card that would get them out of this. "You said I could come to you if I ever needed one," said Allison as she held up a condom.

Never before had Kate been left speechless as she turned towards her brother. Chris didn't exactly look thrilled with the condom in her hand, while Scott looked positively dumbfounded. Swallowing down his urges to murder all three of them, Chris decided to take higher ground as he mentioned that it was time for Scott to go home.

Scott was thrilled to be allowed to leave, alive, when Allison's father made it clear that he would drop him off. Scott's heart sank as he had a really bad feeling now that he wouldn't make it alive to see morning. Locked, alone in the car with a werewolf hunter could not end well for him.

Lucky for Scott that Allison volunteered to go with them. She was already halfway to the car, dragging Scott along so spare them from seeing the angry glare that her father shot at Kate.

"What can I say," said Kate, "I remember how bad we were as teenagers. I didn't want to risk her getting on Teen Mom."

"Not another word, Kate!" said Chris as he growled at his sister before leaving the room.

Kate felt blesse that her brother didn't go even more berserk as she grabbed the bag. She didn't even bother to count the bullets to make sure that they were all there as she placed the wolfsbane bullets back into her dresser.

* * *

Dropped off outside the occult shop, Sky scratched his head as he had second thoughts about going in. It's not like he could back out now since Stiles was gone and it was a three-mile walk back home. Sky stumbled his way into the shop as he looked around for anything that might be of interest to him.

Sky found the shop to be a little charming. It was what you'd expect from an occult shop: dark curtains, starry wallpaper, and plenty of other fun décor that made Sky want to gag. It was all so cheap, yet he found it all very entertaining.

The shop was empty, except for a hippie looking couple behind the counter. They were working the cash register, doing some inventory so Sky went completely unnoticed to them. It was fine for him as he went towards the books, looking for anything of interest to him.

It was like Derek said though; most of it was rather useless. There were books on meditation, crystal healing, and other nonsense. Sky was hoping to find something a little harder than that to actually help his powers grow or at least help him understand them better.

Biting down on his tongue, Sky found nothing that would actually be helpful to him. He couldn't believe how difficult it was to find something in an occult shop. There was nothing on these shelves that would benefit him even in the slightest.

Sky was about to give up on the shop when he turned around, spotting a rather handsome man standing behind him. The young man was rather out-of-place here since he was dressed a little formal for the shop. He defiantly wasn't an employee here. It didn't help that there was something about blond haired man that made Sky uneasy as he sensed something not quite right with him.

"Um…can I help you?" Sky said as he backed away into the bookshelf.

The young man smirked as he leaned over Sky to pull out a book. "You're the one who looks like he needs more help. My name is Tristan, by the way," he said, calmly. Examining the book, he placed it back onto the shelf since it wasn't exactly what he was looking for either. "It can be tricky to find the right book, but it's always worth the such. What type of book are you looking for?"

Sky moved away from the bookshelf, standing beside the stranger now. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he eyed the books on the shelf. "Something with a little more firepower would be nice," said Sky. "I'm…I'm trying to do some research. And none of these books are helping me here."

"Research, huh," said Tristan. "Well, I guess you're going to have to go behind the curtain to find what you seek, Potter. If you'll follow me."

Tristan started walking towards another segment of the shop that was literally behind some curtains. Sky had a bad feeling about this as he followed Tristan in anyways to discover quite a few more books in there. The tombs looked older too, something that one would expect in a real magic shop. Sky's jaw dropped a little as he saw all the books and felt like there was actually some magic backing them up.

Stepping in front of one shelf, Tristan pulled out two books from there. He handed them over to Sky with a cheek smile on his face.

Sky took the books and examined the covers. One was particularly hard to read, but the one was a little clearer to him. "Encyclopedia Mystica?" said Sky. "And…what the heck is this one? I can't even pronounce it."

"Well, both books are great for research," said Tristan. "The encyclopedia has a great supply of valuable information that can come in handy. Now, the other book, let's just say it holds some spells and potions used in the Dark Ages. Granted, magic isn't real, but the druids and warlocks that put them together seemed to believe that they were real."

"Sounds expensive," said Sky.

"Don't worry, they're not that overpriced," said Tristan. "It also helps if you know the owners so they'll cut you a deal."

Tristan told Sky to follow him to the register, which the teen did. The couple cut Sky a pretty good deal because of Tristan. The price didn't decimate his allowance as miserably as Sky expected.

With his spell books bagged up, Sky and Tristan made their way outside. Sky thanked Tristan for the help and was about to walk away when Tristan stopped him.

Tristan motioned his hand towards a car parked in the small parking lot. Sky eyed the Mercedes, realizing what model it was, and wondered how someone so young could afford a car that expensive. "It's getting kind of late, you sure you don't want a ride home?" asked Tristan.

If his dad weren't an FBI agent, Sky would've accepted the apple as a kind gesture. But he knew the statistics and knew how dangerous it was to accept a ride from strangers. "I think I'll be fine," said Sky. "It's only a three mile walk."

"But it's already dark," countered Tristan. "And, there have been like five murders in the past two months. I wouldn't feel right if I just abandoned you and turn on the news tomorrow morning to see your dead body."

Well, that was true. The Alpha Werewolf was after Scott, and Derek already warned them that the Alpha would go through Sky if it meant catching Scott.

Reluctantly, Sky accepted the ride from the stranger. He did make sure to threaten Tristan though in case he tried anything funny. "My dad's an FBI agent so no funny business," said Sky. "I'm trained to kick your ass if necessary."

A smirk grew on Tristan's face as he admired the witch's feistiness. It was always more fun with his targets actually put up a fight, but that wasn't on the agenda today. Right now, he just wanted to learn about the witch and his brother, the werewolf.

The drive back to Sky's house wasn't that long. The ride was fairly silent too with Tristan pulling into the curb to find two other cars there. Sky recognized his mother's car, but the other car he wasn't exactly familiar with.

"I wonder who's here," said Sky as he grabbed his stuff.

"Only one way to find out," said Tristan as he unlocked the door. "Well, until we meet again, Sky."

"That didn't sound creepy at all," Sky said, smirking at the young man. "And, thank you for the ride, Tristan."

Sky got out of the car, waving Tristan off. The car zoomed down the road with the bad feeling that Sky had from earlier lingering around him. It wasn't quite the same though as he turned to the house, hearing part of the conversation going on as he went inside.

The first thing that Sky saw was his brother and mother. He knew that they were talking to someone else too. When he entered the living room, he found Allison there, but he also saw Allison's father whom he met only once before.

Sky's first instinct was to scream for Scott to get out of there. Sky controlled himself though as he smiled instead, hiding the books that he purchased. "Hey!" said Sky. "So I guess the dinner went well if you brought the family back home with you, Scott. So are y'all going to get married now?"

Scott and Allison saw the humor behind Sky's comment, while the parents…not so much.

Allison and her dad left not long after Sky came home. They had to get back home since tonight was a school night. Even the boys' mother agreed as she shooed the boys up to their room so that they could get some rest.

Of course, that didn't happen though. Sky and Scott had gossip to dish out as they revealed what they learned tonight.

* * *

Driving up to their rendezvous point, Tristan got out of his car to find the Alpha, Peter Hale, waiting for him. The wild beast was growling as viciously as ever, causing Tristan to roll his eyes from the Alpha's dominating display. It got rather pitiful, but he kept it to himself as he knew that the Alpha was still healing from the tragic accident that nearly ended his life.

Tristan sauntered over towards the Alpha with a cheeky grin on his face. "Well, it seems that your Beta is sleeping with the enemy," said Tristan. "I was outside their house when I heard Chris Argent's voice. Apparently, Scott is dating his daughter, or at least attempting to."

"What a foolish boy," said the Alpha. "That girl will only bring death."

Nodding his head, Tristan couldn't help but to agree with the Alpha. However, things were never that black and white though. "The question is though," said Tristan, "whose death? Hers, Scott's, their friends, her family, or to us? You know that the Grim Reaper is not one to toy with. Death is like God, they both have a twisted sense of humor."

"I will bring death to the Argents!" growled the Alpha as he stomped towards the young werewolf. "Now, Tristan, release me. I am tired of these limitations! I am tired of only being allowed to kill when you find a target!"

"Sorry, Peter," said Tristan, "but you're still too wild to be allowed true freedom. You will just have to settle for the targets I find for you."

Tristan was about to end it at that, but a thought just occurred to him. He kept his back turned towards the Alpha, yet was still able to hear the beast's heavy breathing. "Oh! And I wouldn't worry about Scott's brother just yet. His powers aren't strong enough to be of value to us just yet," said the young werewolf. :But give the boy time. I'm sure that his true strength will awaken once the Argents push him over the edge by putting his baby brother's life in grave danger."

Peter simply growled at Tristan as his bloodlust continued to grow. Tristan dismissed that though as he sent the Alpha back into his cage until he was needed again. Considering his vulnerable state, Peter had no choice but to follow Tristan's commands since he was holding all of the cards at the moment.

Soon though, soon Peter knew that he would be back in control of his own life, while Tristan and everyone else would pay for his suffering.

Tristan wasn't afraid though as he knew that day was bound to come. There were a few more tricks that he had up his sleeve that the Alpha had no idea of, not to mention his backup plan. Now, all Tristan needed to do was wait and see how far the McCall brothers progressed in these next couple of weeks.


	4. Wolves IV

**Author's Note: Well, here's another charming chapter for all of you wonderful readers. It'll also feature the birth of a major couple for the fic! I hope you enjoy it! Please, read and review!  
**

**Family: **

"No! I'm not doing that. You can't fucking make me!"

Those were the words that had replayed over and over again in Jackson's head before he walked to the front counter of Blockbuster with a DVD of The Notebook in his hands. He couldn't believe that he let Lydia talk him into renting this damn movie for her.

As handsome as he was, Jackson could've easily picked up any other girl at school. He would've easily had a good time, but no he always chose Lydia. As much trouble as she brought him, Jackson couldn't help but to be putty in her hands. Lydia easily had control over Jackson, more so then even he was willing to admit.

Jackson stood near the register as he barely realized how quiet it was. He knew that the business was suffering from a rough economy, but he figured that at least one employee would be at the register. "Hello! Is there anyone here?" said Jackson. "Seriously, minimum-wage loser! Where the fuck are you?"

Looking around the store, Jackson couldn't find a soul here. He kept on yelling as he walked over towards the backroom that was marked off with an employee's only sign. His hand touched the door when he felt a sharp chill run down his spine like his body was warning him not to open the door.

Not exactly thinking about it, Jackson slowly pushed the door open when a strange noise hit him. It sounded like a low growl, the type of growl you'd expect to hear when an animal was eating something. Jackson leaned into the room and was just about to call out to the employee when saw it.

Hunched over with its back against Jackson was some kind of demonic creature. It looked like a giant bear of some kind, which nearly made Jackson scream, especially after spotting the worker on the ground. The worker appeared to be middle-aged and was missing half of his throat. The creature was devouring him, slowly ripping him to bits and pieces.

Jackson slowly backed away as he did everything in his power to avoid letting that creature know that he was there. Only the creature knew that he was there. The teenager was back in the main part of the store when the creature decided it was done with this corpse as it sought fresh meat now.

Rising up to his hind legs, the Alpha started to growl a little louder now. The mere roar of his voice caused Jackson to drop to his hand and knees between the Drama and Horror section. The Alpha knew it and couldn't help but to chuckle a little as he had the teenager shaking scared.

While Peter knew nothing of Jackson, he knew the type of boy that he was. It caused the Alpha joy to bring this teenager who thought himself to be the Man to knock him down from his pedestal. The Alpha slowly left the room where the remains of the corpse rotted as he slowly made his way towards where Jackson was.

The Alpha had a powerful urge to mark the boy. The urge was strong too considering that Scott wasn't the Beta that he needed to exact his revenge on the Argents. Therefore, it might be best for him to take advantage of this teen instead.

Jackson cowered between the rows, covering his mouth as he prayed for this creature to leave.

The Alpha was close now as he hunted Jackson down. Licking his fangs, he was ready to give the boy the bite when he felt something. It was another presence; a strong scent hit him that he found to be extremely curious.

The interest in Jackson immediately died out as the Alpha flew towards the window and made it outside where Lydia's car was parked. The sound of the window shattering caused Lydia to panic as she immediately started to scream, especially upon seeing the Alpha with her own eyes.

The raw power behind her scream, while it hurt the Alpha to hear, was also astonishing. The Alpha glared at the redheaded teen as he could see the truth about her that not even she was aware of. It made the Alpha hungry as well, but there wasn't anything that he could do about it at the moment.

Outside her screams, the sounds of sirens could be heard. The Alpha had a feeling that Tristan was behind this as Peter knew that the youth wouldn't allow him to have too much fun.

Without wasting a second more of precious time, the Alpha sped off down the street before anyone knew that he was there.

* * *

At school, the rumor mill was already buzzing following what happened to Jackson and Lydia during the weekend. Stiles was partly to blame since his dad had taken the report of a mountain lion attack at the video store and the dead body found there. Of course, Jackson and Lydia had fabricated some of the story some since no one would believe them that some kind of monster killed the clerk and threatened to attack them. They were young, not stupid, so they used the mountain lion story to save face.

Scott already knew that it wasn't a mountain lion though. Last night, he had a bit of a wolfy phase as he took off running through the woods with Derek. They both sensed that the Alpha was out and about so they were attempting to track him down before they lost his scent. Scott could never forget that scent though; it was raw, powerful, and deadly.

Nothing terrified Scott so much as the overwhelming scent of the Alpha.

In homeroom, Scott felt more anxiety creeping up along his spine as he knew that the Alpha was still out there, hunting. The attacks though were too random though, from the police reports that Stiles "borrowed" and the information that Derek knew about Alphas, it was just hard to figure out what the Alpha wanted.

Stiles and Derek were doing everything that they could to figure out the pattern, while Sky worked on magical protection from the Alpha and the Argents. It was a shitty time to be Scott right now as the teen literally had everyone trying to kill him.

So Scott gave out a deep breath, looking to the front of the board as he knew he had to figure out what Jackson and Lydia saw during the weekend. While they might not necessarily understood what they were to look out for, at the very least, Scott could figure out what they saw and maybe place all the pieces together from there.

It was a small hope, but it was hope nonetheless.

* * *

The lacrosse field was full of sweaty, teenage boys as they were practicing for the game next week. It was a big game for them too since it would decide if they're going to the playoffs so tensions were high for everyone. Coach and the team were all on the edge with them all so close to ripping each other's heads off.

Even the spectators could feel the tension.

Allison, Lydia, and Sky were watching the chilling way that Coach treated the players. There was some mercy shown for Jackson, considering what happened to him and Lydia during the weekend, but even that bit of mercy was microscopic. But being the hardheaded kid that he was, Jackson wouldn't budge about what happened. Even Lydia's lips were tightlipped as Sky and Allison found it odd that she wasn't speaking about the attack at all.

"They're looking pretty good," said Lydia as she watched the players. "I'm surprise that Scott suddenly got so good at the game, but it might help us win the championship."

"I bet Jackson's foaming at the mouth because of that," said Sky. "He really doesn't like getting shown up, does he?"

"Jackson's superiority and inferiority complexes go berserk at times," confessed Lydia.

"Regardless, the team is doing well," said Allison.

They could all agree on that as the team continued their practice. The boys were beating the crap out of each other until about evening when Coach finally called it quits for today. He reminded the players in his economics class that they had a quiz tomorrow that they needed to study for.

The boys left the field with all the spectators packing up as well.

Sky had Allison and Lydia follow him towards the locker room where they waited outside for their guys to come out. Allison mentioned that her and Scott were going out for dinner tonight, which Sky said was cute even if he thought her family was trouble for Scott.

Inside the locker room, most of the guys were piling out of there. Half of them didn't bother to shower since they were going straight home. Everyone else though was doing everything that they could to get cleaned up since they stunk so bad that even they had trouble tolerating it.

Scott and Stiles talked amongst themselves as they had a powerful feeling that Jackson and Lydia had encountered the Alpha this weekend. They wanted to get the information out of them, but they knew better than to even think about approaching Jackson. Stiles had tried to talk to Lydia earlier today, but she was in serious denial of what she had seen. Not like anyone could blame them for that.

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked, softly. "They might've seen something that could help us find or fight the Alpha."

Shrugging his shoulders, Scott didn't have the answer to that. He went into the shower, thinking that maybe the hot water could help him out with Stiles following him in as well. The two of them showered was nearly everyone else was gone except for Jackson who was hanging around longer than usual too.

Scott thought that maybe Sky could do a truth spell or a memory spell to help them out. Then again, he had no idea if Sky's powers were strong enough to do that safely. The only other option he had in mind was just to send Derek on them and have him beat the answers out of Jackson.

That wasn't a good idea either.

Finishing their shower, the boys quietly got dressed to meet their friends outside. Coach was already gone as he had locked everything up so the three athletes went outside as they were all ready to leave the school now.

Moonlight crept in through one of the windows as it was clear just how late it was. Sky started to yawn as Stiles prepared to give the witch a ride back home so that they could do some werewolf studying. The others were going to take off on date-night when all of their plans were interrupted by the sound of a low rumbling.

Well, it wasn't so much of a rumble but a growl.

"Did anyone else hear that?" asked Allison.

"No!" Sky said, covering her mouth. "You did not just say that! Don't you know the rules of scary movies, Allison! You never say things like that out loud."

The growling got louder with everyone turning their heads down the hall. Outside one of the entrances into the school was a tall, bulky figure that could be seen through the windows. Its chest deeply heaving as it was clear that the growl was coming from it.

Scott, Stiles, and Sky knew immediately that it was the Alpha, while Jackson and Lydia recognized the creature that had attacked them. Allison was about to say something when Scott grabbed hold of her hand and told everyone to run.

The teens bolted down the hall just as the Alpha broke into the school, letting out a nasty growl that echoed throughout the building.

* * *

Hysterical, the teens ran as quickly as they could down the halls of the school. The Alpha was still after them as they tried to find any classroom that was still unlocked so that they could barricade themselves in.

Luck was on their side as they found their way into a classroom down the science wing. They all ran inside before the Alpha could catch up to them with Jackson and Scott moving a filing cabinet in front of the door. The others grabbed what they could as they tried to put enough heavy objects between them and the Alpha so he couldn't get in.

As they pushed another filing cabinet in the way and a table when they heard something smash against their barricade. The group of teens screamed as they jumped back, fearing that the Alpha would break in. Their barricade held up, which was a surprise for them all since they were certain that the Alpha could've broken in easily.

"What the hell is that monster!" shouted Allison.

"I have no idea," said Scott as he fought to keep his secret.

There was another crash against their barrier with everyone flinching as they feared that the Alpha was going to get in. There were two more attempts to break in by the Alpha before things finally got silent.

It was an eerie calm that made them all fear that something else was going to happen now.

Lydia and Sky were further away from the others as they were staring at a storage cabinet. Stiles noticed this as he turned back around, raising an eyebrow at them. "What are you two doing?" asked Stiles.

"We're in a chemistry room," said Sky.

"Mr. Harris keeps all the good chemicals locked away," said Lydia. "We might be able to make a weapon with it."

"Like what kind of weapon?" asked Jackson.

"A Molotov cocktail would be our best bet," said Lydia. "The materials would be common enough that all the necessary ingredients should be here."

"Let's hope so," said Scott.

Sky agreed as he plucked a hairpin from Lydia's hair to break the lock on the cabinet. He got the door open, allowing Lydia to grab what she needed to make her weapon. Stiles helped her mix the ingredients together since chemistry was a subject that they both excelled in.

Scott kept his distance since he was barley passing the class, while he did what he could by keeping a track on the Alpha.

The beast was down the hall now, waiting for one of them to make their move. Scott's heart was hammering against his chest as he was terrified as to what could be happen in the next couple of minutes.

Allison sat on one of the stools with Jackson next to her. Both looking deathly pale as they watched Lydia work. Mixing all of the ingredients together was the only thing that was keeping Lydia from maintaining control over her fear and preventing her from completely falling apart. It was this one little thing that could save their lives so she wasn't about to allow her fear cripple her.

Doing what he could too, Sky grabbed anything else that Lydia might need to make her bomb, while he tried to think of a spell. If he could use any type of magic at all that could stall or hurt the Alpha then he needed to be ready for it.

"It's done," Lydia said as she finished making her bomb. Tears started to swell up as she brushed them aside before closing the bomb up tight in a beaker. Now was the hard part. "We've only got one chance to hurt that monster. We have to make it count."

Everyone gathered around her as they realized what needed to be done now. Someone had to lure out the Alpha so that the others could escape. That person needed to have good aim too in order to guarantee that the Alpha would get hit with the bomb.

Without any hesitation, Scott took the bomb as he made it clear that he would do it. There was no convincing him not to go through with it. He was dead set on dealing with the Alpha. He was tired of running away from the werewolf, he needed to make the Alpha hurt.

"Be careful, Scott," said Stiles.

"If you die," said Sky, "I'm kicking your ass."

Scott smirked at them all as he turned to Jackson to get everyone out of there. As selfish as he was, Jackson was captain of the lacrosse team so he knew to shape up when it mattered most. Jackson nodded his head at Scott to make it clear that he'd get everyone else out of the building in one piece.

Pushing the barricade out of his way, Scott ran outside the classroom as he used his werewolf senses to track the Alpha down.

* * *

The scent of the Alpha was strong, so strong that it brought Derek to the school within minutes. He pulled his Camaro in the far end of the parking lot when his phone began to go off and he saw that it was a text from Stiles. Just how the neurotic teen got his phone number was beyond him, but the message was loud and clear.

Scott, Stiles, and Sky were trapped in the high school with their friends and the Alpha. This was a nightmare of a situation as he knew that Allison would be there too, which meant that the Argents would be coming here too. The school was a powder keg that was ready to burst between teenagers, supernatural forces, and hunters all colliding as one.

Derek immediately got out of the car as he prepared to do what he could to save the teens before the Argents made it to the school. He had to be careful though as the Alpha was here too and he was nowhere near powerful enough to fight the Alpha alone. If he could just get Scott or Sky away from the others then that meant he'd have some kind of backup in case things got really bad.

Until then though, the weight of the world rested on Derek's shoulders.

Fixing his leather jacket, Derek carefully moved towards the school and tried to get a clearer lock on the Alpha. From the few windows that helped him look within the school, he saw the occasional blur in the hallways. For that brief second, the scent that came from the blur was powerful enough to make Derek see that it was the Alpha.

"If I don't do something soon," whispered Derek, "there's going to be a lot of dead bodies."

Derek started to make his way towards the main entrance of the school. The night sky helped to keep him covered just as he heard the sound of tires screeching. He dropped as low to the ground as he possibly could as he hid behind a bush, listening to figure out who was there now.

Multiple doors slammed shut and several murmured voices could be heard. The worst of it though were two scents that Derek recognized as easily as the Alpha's scent. He clenched to his stomach since he knew that Chris and Kate Argent were here now.

There was no way that he could save the others and stop the Alpha if he was going to have to avoid getting killed by the Argents too.

Derek had to do something though, but shit, what could he do?

* * *

Crashing against the lockers, by accident, Scott knew that the sound would catch the Alpha's attention. He managed not to break his bomb though, which caused a sigh of relief to escape from his throat as he heard the Alpha coming after him. As he started to run again, Scott tried to create more noise so that everyone else knew that they could escape to safety.

Scott ran as quickly as he could which was made easier by the fact that he was a werewolf. He kept track of the Alpha's movements as he led the Alpha into the gym.

Scott broke the lock on the door with his hearing picking up that the Alpha was getting really close to him now. Responding quickly, Scott ran into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. While that would only buy him a few seconds, those seconds were all that Scott needed to take off running as he started to crawl underneath the bleachers which were conveniently open for him.

On second thought that was probably a really bad idea. Scott was halfway through the bleachers with his plan being to trap the Alpha there. Only things didn't work out that way. The bleachers started to close up on him as someone hit the automatic switch, which made Scott realize that the Alpha was a lot smarter than he or Derek could've anticipated.

Panic gripped Scott's heart as he took off running as quickly as he could to the end. If he didn't make it out of there on time then he was going to be crushed alive if the bomb didn't go off first causing him to burn to death. Either way, death wasn't on the table for Scott tonight as he did everything in his power to make it to the exit.

He was so close to the exit too when the bleachers suddenly stopped about a foot away from crushing him to death. A deep sigh escaped from Scott's throat but he didn't stop running though. He fought through the narrow gap to make it to the other side, expecting for the Alpha to be there, waiting to snatch him up.

Instead, it was Allison that stood by the switch for the bleachers on the opposite side of the gym.

"What are you doing here!" shouted Scott.

"I couldn't let you face that creature alone," said Allison.

Scott didn't have enough time to argue with Allison about this since a powerful roar caught their attention. The strength of the roar nearly caused Scott to drop the bomb, but he hung onto that thing for dear life, even if he couldn't control himself.

The Alpha's howl was too powerful to ignore. Scott found himself being forced into shifting with the process being particularly painful because this was happening against his will. The extra facial hair started to grow, his nails and fangs grew sharper, and his eyes turned into an eerie yellow.

Clinging onto the Molotov cocktail, Scott knew that there was no way that he could hide what he was. He lifted his head up and saw Allison frozen still. She had seen him shift, she had seen the whole thing with her own eyes.

Before Scott even had the chance to explain, the Alpha was upon them. The Alpha jumped between the two of them with the mighty werewolf preparing to charge towards Allison. It was going to kill her in order to severe Scott from his anchor, which the teen wasn't about to allow happen.

Lunging forward, Scott threw the cocktail as hard as he could. The glass beaker flew across the gym and struck the Alpha in the back seconds before it could grab hold of Allison. Instantly, fire began to spread from the Alpha's back to cause it a significant amount of pain. The Alpha let a vicious howl to escape from his throat before he fled from the gym as he attempted to put the fire out before it consumed him.

Allison collapsed to her knees, shaking as she was still staring at Scott. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. It was even crazier than all of the strange weapons that she had seen in her family's possession. Unable to process everything, Allison's mind was about to escape her body when Scott slowly approached her.

Scott fought hard to shift back, but the Alpha's influence was too strong. He was finding it difficult to do even as he reached out to touch her hand. "It's me, Allison," said Scott. "No matter what, it's still me. I'm still Scott."

"But…you're…a werewolf?" Allison said, her hands trembling as she looked at him, seeing him for what he was.

"Yeah, I kind of am," Scott said, trying to bring some humor into the situation.

That wasn't exactly going to happen though. No amount of sarcasm or charm could erase the tension of discovering that the guy you were into was a werewolf.

Allison could only shake her head as she couldn't figure out what was going on now. Scott pulled her up to her feet though as he understood that the Alpha would come back if they didn't get moving. He told her as much as he made it clear that they needed to leave the school now if they were going to be safe.

Trembling, Allison knew that he was right as she nodded her head and followed the teen wolf to the exit.

* * *

When Scott had lured the Alpha out, Jackson got everyone else out of the chemistry classroom as they immediately ran towards the back exit where their cars were parked. Jackson had to half-carry Lydia, while Sky and Stiles had turned around to see that Allison wasn't following them. They cursed her for being dumb enough to actually go after Scott when the Alpha could easily rip her head off from her body.

The four of them made it to the back exit when they heard the initial howl. Jackson and Lydia's faces turned pale just as one of the windows shattered. The Alpha came flying out with his back still on fire. The Alpha gave out an angry howl before it ran into the woods, disappearing from sight as he left the school to put out the fire that Scott and Lydia were responsible for.

"On that note," said Jackson as he unlocked his Porsche. "We're getting out of here."

Lydia simply nodded his head as she followed him into her car. She threw her bag inside of it when she doubled back, realizing that Allison wasn't there. "What about−" Lydia started to say when Stiles cut her off.

"Don't worry about Allison," said Stiles. "We'll stay behind to see if Scott and her will make it out. Just get out of here and call the cops!"

"Alright," said Lydia as she got inside Jackson's car as he started up the engine. The two of them got the hell away from the school before anything else could go wrong.

Sky stood next to Stiles's Jeep with his heart hammering against his chest. He prayed for Scott to get out of there in one piece just when he heard the rumbling of several engines then gunshots.

The two turned to each other since they knew that gunshots usually meant Argents.

They quickly jumped into the Jeep with Sky telling Stiles to keep the headlights off. They snuck around to the other side of the school when they heard howling mixed with extra gunshots. Stiles cut the Jeep off before they got into anyone's line of sight just as they spotted trucks that belonged to the Argents and they also noticed Derek's Charger parked nearby as well.

"Oh shit!" whispered Stiles. "Derek must've heard the Alpha."

"And the Argents either followed him," said Sky, "or they got suspicious when Allison didn't make it home for dinner."

The boys jumped out of the Jeep, keeping themselves low to the ground to avoid getting shot at. They duck around the corner just in time to see one of the hunters sailing into the air as Derek clearly took that hunter out.

The dude landed nearby with his gun landing next to Sky. Since he was unconscious, Sky liberated the gun from its owner as he knew that the shooting lessons he had with dad might pay off right now. Stiles, on the other hand, had his eyes glued as he spotted Derek, wolfed out, trying to avoid getting shot at by the Argents.

At least six hunters were present, one of them being Allison's dad and another being her Aunt Kate. The hunters were behind their trucks, shooting at Derek, while he tried to hide behind the cafeteria wall.

None of them had any idea how this situation could get any worse until they heard the front doors to the school opening up. Sky cursed their luck as he knew it had to be Scott and Allison, but not even he could've foreseen how this scene would play out.

Scott stood there with Allison, holding onto her hand, but he was in his werewolf form. Both Stiles and Sky muttered out a quick "Shit" just as the Argents had their attention turned towards Scott now. The shocked look on Allison's face to see her family there and the fact that they were packing heat would've been priceless had Kate not turned her shotgun towards Scott.

Reacting faster than anyone else could've, Derek jumped from behind the cafeteria as he gave out a loud, angry howl to catch everyone's attention. In that brief second, Scott released Allison's hand as he jumped toward the other werewolf. Unfortunately, so did Kate. She turned her shotgun around and took aim at Derek before pulling down on the trigger.

For a moment, everything went in slow motion until Derek's body jerked back with blood flying out from his chest. Stiles screamed Derek's name at the top of his lungs, while Sky reacted better than anyone else as he turned his gun against the Argents. He pulled down on his trigger, shooting at their car door, causing Kate and Chris to turn their attention away from the werewolves.

Scott had made it towards Derek without anyone else shooting at him. While he wasn't a medical expert, he knew enough to tell that Derek was alive, but he couldn't tell for how long if they didn't extract the bullet from him ASAP! Meanwhile, two of the hunters were getting Allison towards their trucks so that she would be safe from the "evil" werewolves.

Pushing Stiles into action, Sky shouted at him to get the injured Derek out of there. Stiles ran back towards his Jeep to do just that as Sky charged towards the Argents in an angle as he kept on shooting at them with every bullet in the gun. While his aim wasn't perfect since he was in motion, he knew that the gunfire would distract the Argents as they were worried about getting Allison to safety and it would also get the attention of any cops that might be in the area if they hadn't already been called to the campus by Jackson and Lydia.

Continuing his gunfire for as long as he could, Sky ran out of bullets just as Scott, now in human form, pulled Derek into the Jeep. The keys to Derek's car had slipped out from his leather jacket, which Sky retrieved as well as he turned towards his brother, already well-aware where they were going to meet up at.

"See you in ten," said Sky as he pushed Scott into the Jeep. Stiles slammed on the gear to get them out of there as another engine could be heard.

Sky earned the Argents' attention now as Kate stayed behind with two hunters as Chris took Allison away from the soon-to-be crime scene as well. This was a peculiar situation as Sky noted that Kate looked as if she were ready to kill him as she raised her gun against him. The other hunters didn't seem as willing to do so since they weren't quite sure if he was human or werewolf, while Kate didn't seem to give a damn at the moment.

Not wanting to get shot at, Sky raised a finger up towards his cheek as he prayed for this to work. A small flicker of magic took form in front of him, which Kate quickly noticed as she lowered her gun, realizing that he was a witch almost immediately.

With the element of surprise on his side, Sky released the magic and immediately unlocked the door to Derek's car. Jumping inside and putting the key into the ignition, Sky dropped his head beneath the dashboard just as his spell took effect. A burst of magic illuminated everything as his spell turned out to be a flash bomb, which helped him in blinding the remaining Argents before they could start shooting at him.

Sky got himself the hell away from the school as he knew he had only a minute before the spell wore off. By the time the Argents got their sights back, the Charger was already halfway down the road as it was heading towards Stiles's house.

Hearing police sirens, Kate knew that they didn't have the luxury of going after the teens and Derek. They needed to get out of there before they ended up arrested so Kate had them retrieve the rest of their guns as they filed into the truck and hauled ass out of there.

And as they all left, the cops started to show up just in time. Stiles's dad got to deal with a messy crime scene and filing a police report, while his son and his friends tried to save the life of a werewolf.

* * *

The cars hurried to Stiles's house where they did their best to sneak the injured Derek into the house. They knew that time was precious as Derek didn't look well, and that they needed to treat Derek before Stiles's dad got home. The only bright side was that cleaning up the mess made at the school would provide them with a few extra minutes to make sure that they did everything right.

Stiles ran inside the house, flying into the kitchen to grab everything that he could that might be of use to them. Scott and Sky had to carry Derek's heavy body inside where they eventually laid him down onto the dining room table since it was the only sturdy object where they could work at. As Scott tore Derek's shirt open with his claws, a powerful scent filled the air that made the teen wolf feeling light-headed as Derek also got a little drowsy in his pain.

It took everything Sky had not to gag as he saw the black blood oozing out from Derek's wounds. Blood wasn't supposed to look like that, which made him think that the bullet was no ordinary bullet.

"How bad is it?" asked Stiles as he came into the dining room with rags, rubbing alcohol, and tweezers.

"Awful," said Scott as he stumbled back.

Derek was choking back his pain as he fought the toxin in his body. He was sweating horribly, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. "Wolf's Bane bullets," whispered Derek. "It's poisonous to werewolves. It's a slower death then silver, and it's also blocking my healing abilities."

"You'll be fine though if we get the bullets out though, right?" Stiles asked with strong concern behind his voice.

"Only if you act fast," said Derek as he dug his nails into the table. "And…and I need one of the bullets that Kate used. Wolf's Bane is, ironically, a cure."

Scott's eyes widened as he remembered that the sweater he was wearing was the same one he had on when he went to Allison's for dinner. He dug into his zipper pocket, finding the bullet inside that he had taken from Kate's room. "Lucky for use that I stole one when I was at Allison's house," said Scott as he approached the table again only to get dizzier.

Sky took the bullet away from Scott. "I'm not even going to ask what sick favors you had to do to get this!" said Sky as he remembered how Derek mentioned that the fumes from the bullets inside his body were going to affect Scott too. The younger werewolf had to stay out of the way, leaving Derek's life in the hands of a neurotic teen and a blossoming witch.

They quickly begun the operation. Sky did all he could to hold Derek down since they needed to be ready just in case he tried to attack when Stiles extracted the bullets. Kate had shot him with two bullets, both of them stuck fairly close to the surface of the left side of Derek's chest. One was by the ribs while the other was closer towards his shoulder.

It was so horrible to look at; Stiles couldn't believe what he was looking at. Staring at the damage, Stiles started by wiping away as much of the blood as possible so he could see clearly. Once he did that, he quickly started to extract the first bullet before more blood started to pool its way to the surface. Stiles was careful though as he dug near Derek's ribs and slowly pulled out the first bullet.

Derek stifled back a howl as Sky pushed him back down against the table.

There wasn't enough time to clean him up so Stiles got to work on plucking out the second bullet.

It was remarkable that Stiles was able to control his gag reflex and to keep his hand steady despite the sheer amount of panic assaulting him as his heart hammered against his chest. Stiles was taking in deep breaths to keep himself calm as he knew that he couldn't afford to have a panic attack right now. Derek needed his help; his life literally depended on Stiles doing everything right.

Being careful, Stiles dug into the second wound to extract the bullet, which was a little deeper than the first one. This bullet was a bigger pain in the ass, but Stiles was able to pluck it out as well with Derek thrashing on top of the table. Black blood continued to pour from Derek's wounds, but at least the bullets were out which meant that he wouldn't have to worry about further poisoning.

Now, they just needed to kill the rest of the poison in his system.

"We need to burn the bullet," choked Derek. "Burn it to ash then pour it over my wounds. It'll purify the toxin then I can heal myself."

"But it'll take too long to melt a bullet," said Stiles.

Sky shook his head as he took the bullet out and placed it on the palm of his hand. He closed his hands, imaging that the bullet was on fire and he pictured the hottest flames possible.

A surge of magic began to grow until the bullet was ignited in flames. The intensity of the fire grew stronger until finally the bullet melted into ash. With a heavy sigh, Sky felt proud of himself for being able to do that as he took the ashes and sprinkled them over each of the bullet wounds on Derek's chest.

Initially, the ash burned against his flesh but then came a strong, tingling sensation that calmed Derek down. His eyes started to roll back as the black blood was replaced by red blood. Scott was also back to normal too as he approached the table and got work on helping Stiles to dress Derek's injuries.

Derek just laid back on the table with his eyes half closed as they cleaned up the blood. He didn't even feel the sting from the alcohol or any pressure from the bandages that they stuck to him. The healing process had already begun which pushed a natural relaxant in his body that helped to numb all sensations to keep his body from going into shock.

With Derek taken care of, Stiles was finally able to breathe. He looked down to his hands, which were stained with dried, black blood that brought a surge of terror into his heart. This was the Argents fault. They were the ones who nearly killed Derek for trying to protect Scott.

Stiles had to keep all the pain buried down as he knew that there wasn't time for him to have a breakdown, not with the Argents and the Alpha all going out of control.

At least they were all safe now. Stiles took comfort in that as he cleaned up this mess, while Scott and Sky helped the injured Derek up the stairs into his room.

Stiles placed the bloody rags in the washer to be cleaned, disinfected the tweezers, and made sure to hide the bullets. Cleaning his own hands with scolding hot water, Stiles had to hide everything as he couldn't afford for his father to find out a thing about what happened tonight.

* * *

The brothers were gone now and Stiles was finally afforded some peace in his house. Well, it wasn't entirely so. Stiles's dad did come home about an hour after the brothers left, forcing the teen into some uncomfortable questions from the sheriff. Of course, Stiles did a splendid job at lying so he was able to protect himself and his friends.

Now, Stiles went back up to his room where the unconscious Derek Hale took up a majority of his full-sized mattress. Stripped down just to his boxers, the only other covering that Derek had was the bandages and Stiles's blankets. If it wasn't for the fact that Stiles watch him nearly die tonight then he might've been aroused by the hunk in his bed.

A sigh escaped from Stiles's throat as he changed his clothes and got to work on his homework to help distract himself from everything that happened today. Out of all the things that happened, the scariest thing wasn't the Alpha or the Argents, it was watching Derek almost die.

Stiles was finishing up his Algebra homework when he finally snapped. His slammed his pencil against his textbook as he found his hand trembling from the memories that surfaced from tonight's events. It took all the effort that he had to attempt to contain them all as he tried to solve his last problem of the night before going to sleep.

"I just can't," whispered Stiles as he dropped the pencil again, his focus shattered.

He jumped from his desk chair when he heard a deep intake of breath. The noise came from Derek as he showed some regular signs of movement.

At least the werewolf was recovering.

Stiles turned the lights off as he fidgeted with the collar of his shirt. He wasn't exactly sure what to do about sleeping when he finally decided to just crawl into bed anyways Derek couldn't be selfish enough to take up the entire space for himself.

Crawling in, Stiles curled up to his side, while he listened for Derek's breathing. It was pretty steady so that assured him that the werewolf would be fine. The only thing that Stiles was uncertain of was if Derek might try to attack him while he was asleep.

Well, that thought should've kept him up at night, only it didn't. In fact, Stiles found it to be remarkably easy to fall asleep tonight.

It was later in the night that Stiles woke up from a fright as he noticed fidgeting beside him. He was at a drowsy state so he didn't exactly have any idea what was going on when he reminded himself that Derek was in his bed. Then Stiles noticed that Derek didn't have any covers to keep him warm with, leaving him exposed in just his boxers.

Guilt immediately began to assault Stiles as he knew that he must've stolen all the covers from Derek. It didn't exactly help that Stiles's room was also the coldest room in the house, which made it particularly painful for the injured werewolf.

Stiles attempted to make up for this by throwing all of the covers back over Derek so that he could warm up. Of course, this caused Stiles to freeze too even though he had on sweatpants. Even with all of the covers though, Derek was still shivering in a way that showed it was difficult for him to get warm.

The first thing to come to mind was to cuddle with the werewolf since sharing body heat was a little more effective than blankets. The bizarre logic crept into Stiles's mind as he decided to get back under the covers and get next to Derek. He got as close as he could, thankful that he wasn't next to the body where Derek's injuries were at. Stiles was able to place his head against Derek's chest as he took note of the werewolf's chill immediately beginning to calm down.

Stiles found this to be extremely pleasing to himself too. While he was still coming to turns with his own sexuality and attraction to Derek, just being this close helped to put all of those troubles at ease. This moment just felt so natural that Stiles wasn't about to allow this moment to end as he wanted to stay next to Derek forever.

Then the ground was about to shatter beneath him.

Derek's arm started to jerk underneath Stiles as it tried to move its way to freedom. Expecting Derek to wake up and push him off, Stiles was astonished when that didn't happen. The arm wrapped itself around Stiles as Derek pulled the teen closer towards his naked chest. Stiles's face was planted near Derek's wounds. That didn't concern Stiles at all as he moved his hand so that it was over Derek's heart.

In the arms of a werewolf, Stiles found true serenity as he closed his eyes and allowed Derek's breathing to lull him to sleep.


	5. Wolves V

**Author's Note: Well, I am super sleepy! I worked hard to get this chapter done and I'm proud of how it turned out. Dark Horse is right on track so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and review!  
**

**Killers:**

Slowly opening his eyes, Stiles would wake up from what he thought was the most extraordinary dream. There was a faint smile on his face as he knew that it all had to be a dream. His bed felt unusually warm though, which made Stiles scratch his head as he tried to remember everything that had gone on the other night.

It all felt like a blur to him at first, but slowly his memories began to piece their way to him. The Alpha chasing them at school, the fight with the Argents, and finally Derek getting shot.

"Derek!" cried Stiles, jumping from his bed. The memory of Derek getting shot by Kate had replayed itself in before his eyes. He remembered that there was so much blood everywhere from the werewolf nearly dying on his dining room table.

Reaching out for his phone on the nightstand, Stiles got a text from Scott that class had been cancelled on account of what the police believed to be a break-in. So it looked like winter break was starting early for them, something that came as a bit of relief to him.

Stiles got out of bed and opened the door to discover Derek standing there, naked, with a towel wrapped around his waist. The fact that a half-naked stud stood before him caused Stiles to blush horribly as Derek rolled his lips back, uncomfortably. There was still some water lingering on his skin to show that he had just gotten out of the shower.

After the initial embarrassment wore off, Stiles happened to glance at Derek's chest when he noticed that the bandages were gone. In addition, there were no signs of bullet wounds on his, flawless, chest.

"You really are a fast healer," Stiles said, softly.

Derek nodded his head as he continued to stand out in the hall. He held onto his towel for dear life as he tried hard to not make this moment even more uncomfortable for him. "Yeah, I guess I owe you a big thanks, Stiles," said Derek.

For him, he also had some memories of last night. Aside from the pain that came from nearly dying, Derek remembered waking up this morning with Stiles curled against his chest and thought that the teen looked incredibly handsome while he was sleeping. "I would've died if it wasn't for your steady hands," said Derek. "So thank you, Stiles." While Stiles slept peacefully, it took every ounce of self-control that Derek had in his body not to try anything funny with the sleeping teen. But Derek couldn't help himself from running his hands against Stiles's cheek, letting it slide down to his arms and back.

Nodding his head, Stiles told Derek that it was no problem. The awkward teen would've behaved even more awkwardly if some thoughts hadn't occurred to him. Like the fact that his father might still be home and the fact that a half-naked man in his son's bedroom wasn't exactly a good sign.

Before Stiles could have a panic attack, Derek told the teen that the sheriff had already left for work earlier.

"Then we're in the clear," said Stiles, sighing. "Umm…I guess you need some clothes too."

"Mine are in the wash," said Derek.

"At least let me find you some pants," said Stiles since he was thinking about his own feelings. If he had to look at the handsome werewolf like this a moment longer then he wasn't going to be able to control his teenage urges.

Stiles retrieved a pair of sweatpants from his dad's room, which Derek accepted. The only thing that the young man had to wear was just his boxers, which meant that Stiles could easily hide the sweats without his dad wondering what happened.

"Last night was pretty chaotic," said Stiles as he leaned against the stairs. "I…I still can't believe what happened."

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend nearly dying," said Derek as he crossed his arms over his naked chest. "The Argents will get what's coming though soon enough. It's bad enough what they tried to do to me, but dragging Scott into this…the Argents truly have no shame. They've turned their back on their own code."

"Code?" asked Stiles.

Derek nodded his head as he slowly made his way downstairs. Stiles followed behind him like a puppy until they were in the kitchen, which caused Stiles to go into autopilot as pancakes sounded good on a Saturday morning. "The Argents used to have a code when it came to hunting. It's how my family and their family maintained peace," said Derek. "The code was simple; so long as we never attacked humans then they left us alone. The Argents wouldn't waste their time, resources, and family against supernatural beings that could live peacefully with humans."

"But then something happened," said Stiles as he got the batter. "Did…did someone from your family make a mistake?"

"No," said Derek. "The Argents are the ones who betrayed their code and attacked my family. They burned my house down in the middle of the night; while everyone was sleeping…there were humans and children in the house. And anyone who managed to escape from the house were gunned down like a rabid dog."

Stiles flinched as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. While the Argents might not have been the greatest people in the world, he couldn't see how they would behave in such a manner. They always seemed so honorable at least from what he had seen, not to mention he couldn't see Allison behaving in such a way.

Then again, after last night, Stiles wasn't so sure about that wacked out family any longer.

"How did you and Laura survive then?" asked Stiles.

"We hid," whispered Derek. "We managed to escape from the house and hid in the woods without the Argents seeing us. During the fire, Laura grabbed me and forced us to run as far away from Beacon Hills as we could. We went into hiding after that, trying to move on, but then we found out that someone else survived the fire. Our uncle, Peter." A deep sigh escaped from his throat as he watched Stiles work his magic in the kitchen. The pancakes were starting to smell amazing to Derek as his stomach started to growl a little. "Well, survive is an overstatement. He's in a coma right now at Beacon Hills Memorial."

Stiles bit down on his lip as continued to listen to Derek's story. He couldn't believe that Derek was opening up to him like this, but he had just figured it was just that the werewolf trusted him or was trying to warn Stiles to keep Scott away from the Argents.

What Stiles failed to realize was that this was Derek's way of giving Stiles's pieces to another puzzle that might be helpful in figuring out a way to stop the Argents. Neither one of them knew though that this puzzle would also help them to stop the Alpha before he made his final move.

Flipping a pancake up into the air, Stiles finished up preparing their breakfast just as the buzz from the dryer went off.

* * *

Day one at the job, Scott couldn't help to feel for a moment like a normal kid. He still couldn't believe that he had forgotten all about applying to work as a student intern at Beacon Hills Animal Shelter. It wasn't until this morning when he got a phone call from his new boss, Dr. Alan Deaton, asking him to come in an hour earlier than they had apparently originally agreed on.

If it wasn't for that phone call then Scott would've been a no call/no show which would've been a terrible first impression.

Rushing across town, Scott had to abandon all thoughts of last night from his head. He focused solely on his new job, which meant surviving the boring orientation. The veterinary office was extremely nice, nicer then he remembered it was when he had gone in for an interview. Scott started to remember more about the job around the moment that he saw Deaton.

The dark-skinned man was easily in his thirties but still carried a rather, youthful air around himself. He had a cheery smile on his face as he welcomed Scott to his first day on the job.

After orientation was done with, Deaton called Scott into the back where he was about to work on a "patient".

The dog looked sicker than anything that Scott had seen before in his life. It caused a sharp pain to hit the teen's chest as he looked at the sad creature, wishing that the pain wasn't there anymore.

"He's not going to make it," said Deaton as he petted the poor animal. "I'm gonna hate having to break it to owners. This is never easy to do."

"I know," said Scott. "My mom's a nurse, and sometimes the doctors leave her to break bad news to the patients. It really sucks for her." Scott slowly went over to the dog, noticing that the poor guy was heaving badly now. His instinct was to try and pet him to give the dog some comfort but he stopped from following through until he noticed that Deaton thought it was okay. "You know that you're not supposed to grow attached, but if you can't develop an attachment with these people, or animals, then should you really be in that field? How can you do your job well enough without developing some sort of personal attachment with your patients?"

"Spoken like a true healer," said Deaton as he went over towards a cabinet to get the medicine to put the dog to "sleep".

Knowing that the poor dog's death was coming, Scott felt really bad now. This wasn't something he was hoping to see on his first day at work, but it was something that he'd need to get used to. He laid his hand down on the dog's stomach when he started to feel pain. Scott held back the urge to let out a scream, looking down at his arm to see that his veins were growing as something weird was happening to him.

It was also happening to the dog too though. But where Scott was feeling more pain, the teen could see that the look of pain in the dog's eyes was fading. The dog was still going to die, but somehow, Scott had taken some of that pain away from him. The dog looked up at the teen, his eyes teary as it seemed like he knew what was coming, but he licked his nose in such a way that Scott could tell that the dog was grateful for what Scott had just done for him.

For his final moments, the dog knew no pain.

Deaton came back towards the table as he prepared to inject the dog with the medicine. He flinched for only a second before he did what had to be done.

The chemicals did the rest until the dog's heart finally stopped beating.

* * *

The mall was packed with high school kids and their families as they tried to purchase outfits for the Winter Formal at the high school tonight.

Most stores were packed, which is why Sky felt a little frustrated by all of the crowds. He couldn't believe that he had waited so long to buy something for the formal, but what could've turned to be a short sprint turned out to be a marathon when Danny asked for help.

And how could he say no to such a cute face?

Sky was too generous for his own good as he strolled through the tables of clothes. He already had a respectable handful of shirts in his hands and now he was searching for some pants. "Do you know what fit you like, Danny?" asked Sky. "Or should I just assume that fitted is the best choice? You do like flaunting your ass."

Blushing behind him, Danny couldn't believe that Sky had just said that out loud. The crowded store didn't seem to be paying the two teens any attention though as they were too wrapped up in their own shopping trips. "Seriously Sky?" said Danny. "Could you have said that any louder now? Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"What? It's not like you haven't accepted the fact that you're gay," said Sky as he handed him a pair of pants. "The only thing you haven't done is come out to the student body with a fabulous song and dance to the tune of 'Express Yourself'."

"You're joking right?" said Danny. "I'm not into Madonna."

"The fact that you knew it was a Madonna song makes you really gay, Danny!" laughed Sky as he grabbed a few more pairs of pants. "Besides, you already told your best friend about your sexual orientation. And if a conceited psycho like Jackson is cool with you preferring dick over pussy then you're golden! What more do you have to fear?"

Sky handed over the piles of clothes to Danny as he pushed the taller teen into a fitting room. He was surprisingly good at this too despite being half a foot shorter and nowhere near as muscular as Danny was. The young man told his shopping victim not to come out of the dressing room until he's tried out every last outfit that he picked out.

With that problem taken care of, Sky could finally shop for himself.

Returning to the arena, Sky thought of himself as a gladiator as he viewed the other shoppers to be the hungry lions. He was ready to get his shop on to find himself a new shirt to wear for the dance to go with the pants and shoes that he already had back home.

"Cyan. Magenta. Yellow," said Sky. "Seriously! I want something to wear to the dance, not to print out a Photoshop of Jamie Foxx's dick on Zac Efron's body."

"That wouldn't work unless you've fixed the differences in skin colors."

Sky immediately felt his face heat up since he had said that out loud when he thought he had said it in his head. That wasn't the worst part though. He was able to shake off that immediate embarrassment, but it all came right back when he turned around to find his bookstore stalker standing there.

A devious smirk appeared on Tristan's face as he held onto a shirt. "You high school kids are rather entertaining to listen to," said Tristan. "I wonder what exactly triggers such a colorful imagination such as yours. Were you perhaps not loved enough as a child?"

With that done, Sky immediately felt him returning back to his old self. He stomped his foot on the ground as he wasn't about to allow Tristan to get the better of him. "Let's not go through that psychobabble," said Sky as he pushed through. "Don't you have something better to do with your time like stalk high school girls that are one drink away from dancing on tables? Is there a particular reason why you so desire to harass me?"

"Well, I happened to see you hear with your rather, handsome friend," said Tristan, "and I just thought I'd come over and say hello. Also, how if your research going, Harry Potter? Did you learn anything useful for your research?"

Sky didn't exactly like that jab, but he couldn't deny that Tristan wasn't helpful. The books that he helped him to get were amazing. The information contained within did help Sky learn more about magic as well as how to defend himself since he had to deal with Hunters and an Alpha.

Granted, he couldn't say that exactly. There was no doubt in Sky's mind that Tristan would think he was completely insane.

"You certainly have good tastes in books," said Sky, "which isn't surprising since you also have good judgment in terms of fashion and cars. That's all the more reason for me to stay away from you. My mother told me about men like you."

Now things were getting interesting. Tristan couldn't help but to smirk as he went around Sky until he was standing in front of the teen. "Oh?" said Tristan. "Do tell me what your mother thinks about boys like me. I'm very interested."

"Ah! I said men, not boys," said Sky as he shook his finger at him. "Boys are easy to manipulate and make do whatever you ask, while men aren't so predictable. Men are more likely to use and abuse until they're bored with you. That's even more true for men with accents since accents are the most dangerous thing in the world."

"My accent makes me dangerous?" asked Tristan as his southern accent became more noticeable.

"Please," said Sky, "like you haven't noticed?" Sky couldn't help but to roll his eyes at Tristian. Just to end the conversation, he reached over to grab the first shirt that he could find since he knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself if they kept going at it like this. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to try this on. I have a dance to get to tonight."

As Sky made his way towards the dressing room, Tristan once again blocked his path. He pushed the shirt in his hand into the young witch's hands, which Sky took without any hesitation. "Maroon is more of your color," said Tristan as he leaned in with his lips nearly grazing Sky's ear. "It makes you look exceptionally dashing. If you wear that, I promise that you'll have to beat the boys off with a stick."

Tristan backed away after that with the devious smirk returning on his face. It was obvious to Sky that the young man wanted to do something more, possibly in the fitting room too, but Tristan had enough self-control to leave it at that. Sky was glad that this conversation was over because his legs felt positively like jelly.

"God help me," whispered Sky once Tristan was out the store. "If I'm alone with him for another five minutes…yeah. Let's not go there."

Holding up the shirt that had been handed over to him, Sky couldn't help but to find that the color was perfect for what he was wearing and it was the right size/fit too. Just how Tristan could've picked out the perfect shirt was beyond Sky, but he was willing to believe that it was pure, dumb luck and not something more nefarious.

* * *

The kitchen was cleaned up after breakfast with Stiles heading upstairs to take a shower. He let the hot water pound his body as he found his brain melting from everything that had been going on. At least most of those feelings were gone now as he had visions of Derek chowing away at his pancakes with maple syrup stuck to his beard dancing across his mind.

Stiles knew that there was a potential joke in there, but he allowed that to slide as he finished cleaning himself up. He got dressed and left the bathroom as he looked around for Derek, wondering where the werewolf was hiding at now.

Derek was back in his bedroom, his large frame on top of the small mattress that Stiles still couldn't believe fit the both of them. Derek had most of his clothes on now, except for a shirt since there was no saving that torn, bloody mess. He was happy though that at least his leather jacket survived without getting dirty. In fact, Derek had a shirt in his hand that he had liberated from Stiles's closet, which was two sizes too big for the teen but barely fit Derek's torso.

"I didn't say you can steal my clothes now," said Stiles as he stood by the doorway. "It's not like you're my boyfriend. You don't have that privilege."

Just where that came from, Stiles had no idea. He couldn't believe he was so bold to say something like that, especially to Derek.

The comment had taken Derek back too as it wasn't something he expected the mouthy teen to say. But that only last for a second as Derek got up from the bed. He put his jacket back on before getting up in Stiles's face, lifting the teen up as he had him pinned against the wall.

Stiles was expecting Derek to go werewolf on him and rip out his throat, but instead, Derek silenced Stiles's brain with a kiss. The action alone caused Stiles's body to completely shut down except for his mouth. He returned Derek's kiss, even parting his mouth slightly open so that Derek's tongue could slide in. Never in a million years did Stiles imagine that this would happen for real, but it was.

After a few moments more of kissing, Derek put Stiles back down to his feet. The bearded man had his eyes closed with a light growl escaping from his throat like he was keeping himself from doing so much more. Stiles probably would've let Derek rip his clothes off too if it wasn't for the fear of his dad possibly coming home soon.

"Wow," whispered Stiles as he broke the silence. "Wow. Umm…what happens next?"

Pausing, Derek had to think about that. His body was still close to Stiles, tempted to move forward but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. "I don't know," Derek said, softly. He pressed his forward against Stiles, thinking for a moment more. If only he were a normal guy then maybe things could be different, but he didn't think this was a good idea. "I should probably get going. I need to find the Alpha before he tries something else."

Stiles wasn't thrilled by that response, but he knew it was something that had to be expected. His hands reached out to Derek, grabbing onto his jacket as he tried to keep himself from pouncing on the werewolf. "Yeah," said Stiles. "You should probably go now."

There was an awkward silence between the two that lasted for a few more moments before Derek finally started to move. Stiles followed him out, escorting his guest out to the door. Each step felt like a mile as Stiles had a sharp pain in his chest that was screaming at him to tell Derek that he really did like him. He knew that the werewolf felt the same, especially after such a hot fucking kiss.

But he didn't, Stiles didn't say anything as Derek reached the front door. He simply stood back and was ready to watch him leave.

"Good luck, Sourwolf," said Stiles. "Try not to get shot."

Derek turned around to look at Stiles. He too wanted to say something to Stiles, to confess that he found the teen appealing. While he was still confused about these feelings, he couldn't deny that Stiles was pulling him in like a magnet. If only he could just admit his feelings, something he wanted to do so badly.

Derek almost had the courage to say something when he realized that they weren't alone in the house. He was about to signal Stiles to get down but it was too late.

Stepping out from a corner of the house, Kate Argent raised a gun up that she had aimed at Stiles. She pressed down on the trigger, causing the teen's body to jerk forward with a surprised look on his face as he dropped to the ground.

"Stiles!" shouted Derek as he was prepared to attack Kate. His werewolf instincts began to burst forth as his claws grew and his eyes began to change.

"Hold it, Romeo," said Kate as she grabbed a second gun. "Juliet is just taking a nap; it wasn't a rule bullet. Now, this gun, it's the real deal. So unless you want to Beacon Hill's most wanted, I suggest that you put the claws away." She kept the gun raised up, aimed for the unconscious Stiles as she waited for Derek to behave.

Knowing that he had no other choice, Derek complied with Kate. His chest was hammering against his chest as he could still hear Stiles's breathing and could tell that she wasn't lying. Stiles was just knocked out, his life wasn't in danger so long as Derek played along.

"Now, take the boy upstairs to his room and put him to bed," said Kate. "After that, you and I are going for a little ride. Do you follow me, Derek?"

Nodding his head, Derek slowly bent down to one knee as he scooped Stiles up into his arms. He did everything that Kate told him to, moving slowly as he needed to plan his next move. He just needed to get Kate out of this house then he could rip her to shreds.

Too bad for him that Kate wasn't that dumb. The moment that Derek had put Stiles to bed, she used both guns to shoot Derek in the back. Derek felt a drug entering his system that he tried hard to fight, but his body was becoming rapidly numb. His eyelids becoming heavy as he knew that Kate fully intended on taking him prisoner.

Before his eyes shut themselves closed, Derek pleaded for her to not hurt Stiles.

"Sleep tight, Derek," said Kate.

Kate began to put her guns away as her fellow hunters began to enter the bedroom. She made it clear to leave Stiles alone, honoring Derek's request, as she instructed them to throw Derek into the trunk of their SUV. The lead hunter had lots of plans in store for Derek, and she needed to get him locked up quickly before the drugs wore off.

As for Stiles, Kate went over to his bedside to pluck the fake bullet from his back. The spike barely pierced the skin, which meant that the kid wouldn't even notice what happened to him. "Goodnight, Sleeping Beauty," Kate whispered into his ear.

* * *

A lot happened in the last few hours, so much so that it was too difficult for Allison to process everything. Everything was such a blur that she barely remembered being dragged away from the school after surviving the encounter with the Alpha, learning that Scott was a werewolf, learning that her family were hunters, and watching Derek get shot. It was a lot to take in all at once, which is why she spent most of the night being unable to sleep.

It was a rough night, but she eventually got over it, at least in part.

Allison sat up in bed with her arms crossed over her chest as she thought about everything. For a few hours, she simply just stared at the wall while images of last night replayed from her memory. Eventually, she got tired of trying to piece it all together as she jumped out of bed and decided to do something about it.

She needed to confront her family about everything. There was no point in hiding everything from her anymore, not after everything that she has seen.

Slowly, she crept out of her room as she didn't want to her parents to be aware of what she was up to. Her first instinct was to sneak into her Aunt Kate's room to liberate any weapons and information that she could get her hands on. Instead, the young teen stopped midway as she heard her parents. She could hear them talking downstairs and she wanted to know exactly what it was that they were talking about.

"I don't want to get Allison involved in this mess," said her father.

"Well it's too late now, Chris!" said her mother. "For Christ's sake, that Scott boy is a werewolf!"

"That's why I don't want to get her involved," said her father. "It's bad enough that the werewolf is someone she knows, but it's also someone she has feelings for. We have to kill Scott since he's involved with Derek and the Alpha, but we shouldn't force Allison to see this. This isn't how we should break her into this world."

"You're right about that," said her mother, "but you know that there is no easy way to get involved in this business. In case you've forgotten, your first hunt wasn't exactly an easy on."

"I remember," her father said, his voice noticeably getting softer.

"Now, Allison's strong, we should have confidence in that she'll be able to handle all of this. At least we can keep Allison away from Scott," said her mother. "Maybe we should have her help Kate with interrogating Derek at the bunker. It would be easier."

"That is if Kate hasn't already killed Derek yet," said her father.

Allison couldn't handle it any longer. The casual way in which her parents talked about killing Scott and Derek, even if they were werewolves, was just inhumane. She snuck into Kate's bedroom, closing the door behind her as she had to take very deep breaths to process it all.

The urge to vomit was strong, but Allison had to restrain herself for now.

Instead, she chose to be strong like her mother said. She went through her aunt's belongings until she found the gun and bullets that she was looking for. The same weapon that she used to try and kill Derek. While she had no intention of using it against Scott, Allison was positive that the Alpha would try attack him again and she wanted to be ready to help him.

Taking all the bullets, Allison quietly left her aunt's room as there was still more that she wanted to get done. Her parents weren't keeping her from the dance tonight so Allison needed to get ready for that, but she would go in armed at least.

Allison returned to her room, locking her door as she got her bag ready first. She stuffed the gun and bullets in there before going into her closet to grab another weapon. It was something that she hadn't used since moving to Beacon Hills, something she missed holding onto.

The bow felt good in her hands again as Allison felt that her archery talents would come in handy for what was coming their way.

* * *

Finishing getting dressed, Stiles had no idea what happened to him. He had no memory of Kate breaking into the house and attacking him or Derek being taken away as her prisoner. The only thing he knew was that he woke up in his bed, still in his pajamas. He convinced himself that he had spent his entire Saturday sleeping and that Derek must've gone home at some point after making a full recovery.

Stiles could still remember what happened last night, however, as he could still feel Derek's arm around him. He could remember the musky scent of the werewolf that caused him to become aroused by sheer memory of it.

There wasn't enough time though to allow his memories to get the better of him.

The Winter Formal was tonight and he needed to get ready for that even though he didn't exactly have a date. While he was sleeping, Stiles had a dream that Derek was his date to the dance and it all went beautifully but ended as tragically as Justin's prom at the end of the first season of the American version of "Queer as Folk". While Stiles didn't see himself being the victim of a gay bashing, he could picture that the Alpha might attack and turn the dance into a scene from a bad horror movie, which he honestly thought was a stronger possibility.

Stiles went into his closet to get his clothes, which were already ironed and ready to go. Now, all he needed to do was shower and get dressed. Then he got the "privilege" of picking up the brothers since he was their ride.

"This is gonna be a fun night," Stiles said with the utmost amount of sarcasm in his voice as he knew that so many thing could go wrong. If only he could remember that, they had already turned sour and that tonight was only going to get worse.

* * *

The Winter Formal was underway as the gym was packed with students and chaperones. Obnoxious high school students went "wild" without knowing the danger that they were going to be in.

It was a miracle that there was even a dance going on at all, considering the attack at the school last night. The sheriff's department allowed the dance to happen since they didn't want to risk creating anymore of a panic in the town after all of the murders that they were investigating. However, as a precaution, the lacrosse game was rescheduled for next week and the dance was to end two hours earlier to at least urge some sort of caution.

At a table off to the side of the gym, Scott sat with Sky and Stiles. The three friends joked around as they watched their peers dancing. Despite everything that had gone wrong these last couple of weeks, tonight just seemed like things would be normal, if only for a few moments.

One of the bits of normalcy came from seeing Jackson and Lydia dancing together like nothing happened. And while they were dancing, there were signs of them also arguing with Lydia eventually leaving Jackson with a furious look on his face. Where they half-expected Jackson to blow it off and run to some other girl, they noticed that he also appeared to be upset as he stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Seriously, there's nobody to dance with," said Stiles as he leaned back against his chair. "This is fucking lame. Why are we even here?"

"You're the one that suggested we go stag," said Scott.

"Yeah well, what do I know!" said Stiles. "I just wish there was someone to dance with. I'm getting really bored."

A hand found its way onto Stiles's shoulder with the teen immediately thinking of Derek. Stiles turned his neck around instead to find a sharply dressed Danny standing behind him. "If you're that bored, Stiles, care to dance with me?" Danny said with a cheeky grin.

Scott and Sky couldn't help but to laugh at Stiles's expense.

Stiles, speechless, didn't know what to do. While he was barely coming to terms with his own sexuality, he wasn't exactly thinking about anyone else. "Umm…wha?" said Stiles. "Since when did you play for the other team, Danny? You know what, let's not go there." Stiles placed his hands down on the table as he pushed himself up to his feet. He started to smile at Danny, in a friendly way, not a flirty one as he decided to go with it. "Alright, Danny-boy, let's go shake our groove things and attract some mates!"

"Yes sir!" laughed Danny as he followed Stiles towards the crowd of students.

Still laughing, Scott couldn't believe what he was seeing. He turned towards Sky to get the gossip out of this one with Sky saying that tonight was Danny's coming out night. "And it looks like he's trying to get Stiles to join him," said Sky.

"Wait, Stiles's isn't gay," said Scott. "He's been in love with Lydia since we were kids."

"Well then, he's probably bisexual," said Sky. "You haven't seen the way he drools when Derek's shirtless." Even Sky's eyes got a little dreamy as he could picture it too. He mouthed out what a nice body that Derek had when his eyes went over to spot Danny and Stiles dancing like fools.

Scott's brain was fried for a second. He was about to stammer out some more questions when an angel showed up at the table.

An Angel of Death, thought Sky.

Allison was standing near the table in a lilac dress, which complimented her figure nicely. She smiled as she looked over to Scott, still able to look him in the eyes even after seeing him as a werewolf. "Hi Scott," she said, softly. "Umm…would you like to dance?"

"I thought the guy was supposed to ask the girl?" said Scott.

"It's the twenty-first century, Scott," said Allison. "Girls can ask boys out too. And we can even vote."

Sky had to chuckle at that one.

Scott simply smirked as he turned towards his brother, waving him off. The teen wolf got up to his feet and followed Allison with their hands linking together as it seemed that Allison really didn't mind the whole Scott being a werewolf thing after all.

Now, if only her family could feel the same.

Sky sat alone at the table now as he started to sip away at his punch. He was half-tempted to join Danny and Stiles when he heard a chair being pulled away. He looked over his shoulder to see Tristan sitting down next to him now. The young man was dressed well, a little too well for a dance that wasn't even prom.

This wasn't creepy at all.

"You don't even go here," said Sky. "You're like what twenty-eight?

"Nineteen. And well, it just so happens that my date goes to this school," said Tristan as he leaned back against the chair. Sky was about to question who that was when Tristan pulled out a rose and handed it over to the young witch.

Rolling his eyes, Sky snatched the flower away and dropped it on the table. "You know, the cute stalker shit doesn't work on me. I'm not some stupid high school girl," said Sky. A sane person would've stormed off by this point, but Sky wasn't done just yet. He wanted to make it really clear on what scale of creepy that Tristan was on. "This ain't Twilight."

Tristan could only smile and laugh at Sky's feistiness. He liked the fire that he saw in the witch, it was perfect for everything that he had planned. "I don't intend on turning you into a vampire, Sky," said Tristan. "Now, would you care to dance? Or does Cinderfella have to get home before midnight or else his carriage will turn into a pumpkin?"

Sky's face started to turn red from the joke. He should've walked away but he couldn't help but to feel drawn to Tristan, especially upon looking at those clear, blue eyes.

Flight went out the window as Sky grabbed the rose and took the hand that Tristan extended out to him. Tristan took his willing date out to the dance floor as he fully intended on winning over the heart of the young witch. He needed to move quickly though since the Alpha was off the leash now that he told him that Derek had been kidnapped by the Argents. Peter would be here at any minute now to make Scott join him as well as to kidnap Allison, while the Argents were no doubt on their way as well in their efforts to kill the mighty Alpha.

Tristan couldn't help but to love the way that plans feel together, while everyone else remained blissfully unaware of what this werewolf was up to.

* * *

The dance turned out fairly well for everyone.

Stiles was dancing like a complete goofball with Danny. The two were interrupted though when Jackson showed up with a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Have either one of you seen Lydia?" asked Jackson.

They both shook their heads as they had no idea where she could be. Stiles was tempted to return to just dancing when he noticed the look on Jackson's face was particularly concerned. Neither he nor Danny had seen this kind of look before which they thought was very alarming.

Danny offered to go looking around the building for her as he excused himself from dancing. He went out into the hall to start the search for Lydia.

Meanwhile, Stiles turned to Jackson as he had a theory in mind. "You're not thinking…" Stiles stopped himself short for a minute. He couldn't say that the Alpha was after Lydia since Jackson had no idea what that was. "You don't think the thing that attacked us yesterday is here?"

Jackson's swallowed the buildup of saliva at the mere mention of the Alpha. He tried so hard to surpass those thoughts, but there they were. Stiles took note of that as he agreed to help Jackson go look as he suggested that they go outside to start the hunt for Lydia.

Stiles knew that he couldn't do this alone though. He dropped it into the conversation though that he tried to have with Jackson about the Alpha in order to spark of Scott's werewolf hearing so that he'd be aware of the situation as they made their way out of the gym.

Off to the side, Scott and Allison danced closely together. Scott felt his throat becoming dry and itchy as he wanted so badly to say something about the way that Allison looked tonight. He knew it would be a complete cliché, but she really did look beautiful.

Allison didn't need to hear it though as she could see the way that he felt from his eyes. "Thank you, Scott," she said, softly.

A smile formed on his face as he chuckled like a fool. He pulled his arms closer around her as he leaned his head just a little bit closer towards her. He knew that if he didn't move quickly that he'd never have the courage to do this or that Mr. Harris would notice and try to bust the teen's balls.

Scott leaned in close, kissing Allison on the lips and found that Allison was pulling him in closer. The two kissed for but a moment but their teenage minds had them convinced that the kiss lasted for hours.

The moment that they pulled away, Scott's eyes glazed over in pure joy when that high was stolen from him. His hearing picked up things that he wasn't focusing in on, but he had become accustomed to always picking up one voice no matter what. He heard Stiles and remembered the faint sound of it was a system that they developed to let him know that trouble was brewing.

"Lydia!" Scott said with his eyes widening.

"Excuse me?" said Allison as she was about to become very offended.

Saying another girl's name after kissing a girl was never a good idea, especially when said girl was the best friend. Scott realized the mistake that he had just made so he needed to fix that quickly. "No! I mean Lydia is missing," said Scott. "I heard that Stiles and Jackson are going to try and find her, but Stiles thinks that the Alpha might be here."

"That's the monster that attacked us last night, right?" said Allison as she suddenly began to panic too, fearing for her friend.

He simply nodded his head as he took her hand and started to hunt Sky down since he had a feeling that they would need magical backup.

* * *

Alone and frustrated, Lydia had wandered off outside. She sat out at the lacrosse field as she thought about how brief spat with Jackson. Their little argument replayed in her mind as she wanted to talk about what happened to them last night and get a better understanding of it all, only Jackson didn't want to deal with it.

But could she really blame him for not wanting to relive what happened? The fear that they experienced was so horrifying and the monster was so powerful that it didn't seem right to attempt to seek it out again.

Lydia figured that it was best to abandon these thoughts and return to the dance. She owed Jackson an apology anyway for running of the way that she did. Picking up her purse, Lydia prepared to make her way back inside when she spotted Jackson and Stiles walking over towards her. It seemed that Jackson wanted to apologize too, which made the ice queen's heart warm up as she started to walk over towards them.

Except, coldness began to creep down her spine which caused her to stop moving. Stiles and Jackson noticed something bad was about to happen as they started to shout at her.

Turning around, Lydia saw what they were screaming about. There was a man standing behind her, someone who hadn't been there before. The man was dressed in a leather, trench coat and dark clothing underneath. He appeared to be in his thirties with curly, brown hair. His blue eyes glowing furiously as he reached out for her.

"Lydia!" shouted Jackson.

"Get away from her!" shouted Stiles.

There was nothing that could be done though. It all happened so fast with Stiles and Jackson barely catching the man biting Lydia with her blood flowing everywhere. Jackson had no idea what this man was, but Stiles knew right away that this man was a werewolf and deep in his gut he knew that this was the Alpha.

Lydia's body fell to the ground with the boys rushing over towards her. Stiles immediately dropped to his knees to see that she was barely breathing as his first instinct was to call for the ambulance.

But he was stopped when he spotted Jackson throwing a punch against the man's face. The teen slugged the Alpha hard, but it was nowhere near hard enough to actually hurt him. The Alpha's eyes began to glow again as he prepared to rip Jackson to shreds had Stiles not stopped him.

"You're the Alpha," said Stiles, interfering.

"That's right, boy," said the man. "I'm Peter Hale."

Stiles flinched as he recognized that name, but why did he know that name though? Jackson was about to yell at them about why any of that mattered while Lydia was bleeding to death when they heard more screaming.

Peter and the teens looked back to see Scott, Sky, and Allison running towards them just as a pair of black SUVs began to enter the picture. A heavy growl escaped from Peter's throat as he immediately rushed towards the cars.

Jackson was about to chase after the Alpha when Stiles stopped him.

"We have to get Lydia out of here," said Stiles. "She needs to get a hospital now or else she'll bleed to death!"

Realizing that to be true and putting his feelings about Peter aside for the moment, Jackson went back to Stiles. The two of them got to work on carrying Lydia's body out of there as there wasn't enough time to wait on an ambulance. They hurried towards his car in order to get her out of there as quickly as possible.

As the boys got to work on saving Lydia's life, the others were busy with saving their own lives.

The Argents got out of their SUVs with Chris leading them. They were all armed for a fight, which only made things all the more awkward for Allison in particular as she had to deal with her father.

Scott wolfed out almost instantly because of the danger that they were in. A few of the hunters went after him, which led to him starting to dance with them. The teen wolf avoided getting shot at by the hunters as he worked on disarming them more than anything else.

A hunter took aim at Scott's head, but the teen moved quickly. He lunged after the hunter, ripping the gun out from his hand before slamming his elbow against the hunter's face.

More hunters were trying to go after them, but Sky decided to back his brother up. The young witch hurled a blast of light from the palm of his hands to knock a hunter off his feet.

The little stunt got him on the Argents' radar even more so. Chris eyed the teen as another hunter went after the witch. Sky had his back turned and wasn't aware of the immediate danger that he was in when a howl was emitted from behind him.

Sky turned back to see another werewolf present. The werewolf grabbed hold of the hunter and knocked him off his feet with Sky recognizing this werewolf the moment he showed his face.

"Of course you're a werewolf," said Sky as he found himself staring at Tristian.

A smirk grew on the werewolf's face as he straightened himself out. He shifted back into his human form as he realized that most of the hunters were down and that the Alpha was present.

Chris was about to go after Allison when Peter stepped between them both. The dark look in the Alpha's eyes screamed of blood about to be spilt as he snatched the gun in Chris's hands away from him.

"Your family has been very bad, Argent," said Peter. "Karma's screaming at me to rip you to shreds."

"We had nothing to do with that fire, Peter," said Chris as he tried to defend his family.

Shaking his head, Peter had to disagree. He turned towards the hunters on the ground as the teens started to gather. "Oh no, Chrissy," said Peter. "I know that your family is guilty. And I even know that you're holding my nephew prisoner."

Chris couldn't argue with that since it was true that they did have Derek. He would still deny having anything to do with the fire though since he knew that no one in the family would violate the code.

Peter was inching himself closer towards the hunter when he decided that now wasn't the time. He clenched his fists together as he swallowed his fury for the moment. "Before I rip your head off like I've done to the others, I first have to find my nephew," said Peter. "And to make sure that you don't interfere, I'm taking your kid with me. Come on, Scott; grab your girlfriend because we're leaving."

"What?" said Scott as he stood beside him.

"As your maker, I said her grab her so we can go!" Peter said, his voice deepening.

The firm voice of the Alpha broke Scott's resilience. He grabbed hold of Allison's wrist, against his will, as he was bound to follow the Alpha's orders.

Chris was about to stop Peter only to have the Alpha to knock him against the SUV. The Alpha grabbed hold of Allison's other arm as he forced her to take them to her car. Tristan started to follow them as well as it became clear to Sky that Tristan was working with Peter. While he had no idea if Tristan was Peter's Beta, it still wasn't a good sign at all.

As they were leaving, Sky found himself unable to figure out what to do next. He started to back away as the hunters were barely starting to recover from this encounter. He had a feeling that he needed to get to the hospital where Stiles and Jackson were with Lydia.

It was lucky for him that he had Stiles's keys to the jeep. He started to run as quickly as possible in order to get away from the Argents before it was too late.

* * *

In a dark bunker, Derek hung suspended against the wall. He was a prisoner for the Argents now, knocked unconscious moments after he had been taken away from Stiles's house by Kate. The only thing on his mind was that Kate better had kept her promise that Stiles would be left alone, he didn't want to see the teen get hurt, especially since he was still debating on how his feelings worked.

Fingers twitching, he could feel the cold steel against his wrists. He felt pinching against his skin that was blocking his healing abilities, which he knew, wasn't a good sign at all. He tried to fight his way free, but the restraints were strong enough to keep him from doing just that.

Derek's eyes slowly began to flutter open as he hung against the wall with his body exposed. Well, most of his body, Kate had the decency of letting him keep his pants on. That much was a blessing considering how much of a psychotic bitch she was.

"You've always looked good without your shirt on, Derek," said Kate as she a cattle rod. She pushed away at the button to cause the humming of electricity to hit his ears. Seeing the way that he instinctively flinched was a delight for her as she inched herself closer towards him. "It's such a shame that I have to kill such a pretty man. Well, it's an even bigger waste that you're gay now. Did my pussy scare you that badly?"

"That and the fact that you helped organize my family's deaths," growled Derek as he tried to break free.

Kate stifled back a chuckle as she pointed the cattle rod at him. It was a fact that she was responsible for orchestrating the deaths of the Hale Family. While it wasn't fully ethical by her family's standards, it's what had to be done.

Flipping the switch, Kate pressed it against his abdomen to shock him. "Be a good boy, Derek," laughed Kate. "I might be able to put in a good word for you. Especially if you help us find the Alpha. So tell me, Derek, what do you know about him?"

The electrical shock was eating away at Derek's body as he kept his lips tightly sealed. He refused to humor her. He refused to answer any of his questions, regardless if he knew the answers or not to them.

Kate, on the other hand, was having a blast playing the part of the torturer before she finally got to put on her executioner mask.


	6. Wolves VI

**Author's Note: AND! Now we're done with season one! I hope you've all enjoyed everything so far and will continue to like what I bring to the rest of the fic, especially since I decided to throw in some extra chapters. Now, since I'm adding extra chapters that means I need to take a brief time off from Dark Horse to plan out those chapters. Just two weeks though, so I'll for sure be back in early May! ALSO! I'm starting a new Final Fantasy X fan fic called "The Lost Millennium" It'll be up sometime Sunday afternoon. You should all check that one out if you're into Final Fantasy X! Alright then, read and review!**

**Alpha:**

The echoes of their voices filled the hospital while Lydia was wheeled in on a gurney. The nurses were doing all that they could to ensure that she would survive from her run-in with Peter as they tried to get her into the operating room quickly.

Stiles and Jackson frantically ran down the hall until they were stopped from going any further. It was Scott's mom that blocked them off as she pulled the bloodied boys aside as two doctors rushed into the room where the nurses had taken Lydia into. Now, it was up to them to save her life, the boys had done all that they could.

"You two need to tell me what happened," said Melissa McCall as she sat them both down.

The two were simply speechless.

While it was always astonishing to see Stiles being quiet, the most surprising part was the sheer look of terror on Jackson's face. Considering what everyone knew about Jackson, seeing that he was capable of showing any kind of emotion was remarkable. But considering how close he was to Lydia, it shouldn't be any surprise to them.

It took a while but Stiles was eventually able to fabricate a story. They saw a man attack Lydia on the lacrosse field, but they didn't see what exactly they had done to her. He had escaped before they could reach him so they focused on getting her to the hospital as quickly as possible before she bled to death.

Melissa felt that there was far more to the story then the boys were sharing, but she didn't try to pry since she could tell that seeing Lydia like this was terrifying enough. She took down all of the information that she could get of Lydia from the boys before getting the phone number of her mother from Jackson. She left the boys alone as she returned to her station as she got to work on making a heartbreaking phone call.

Left alone, Stiles and Jackson's eyes were glued to the doors of the operating room as they waited patiently for any news about Lydia.

* * *

A surge of electricity coursed throughout Derek's body as Kate tried to force the werewolf into screaming. She wanted to hear him beg her for mercy, but Derek was far too stubborn to give into the demands of a lunatic. He refused to give her that satisfaction as he forced himself to keep his lips tightly locked.

"Ugh! Come on, Derek," said Kate as she pulled her cattle rod away from him. She threw it aside to pick up a new one since she needed the fresh charge to inflict maximum damage against the werewolf. The extra wattage would surely be enough to lay down the hurting. "Just scream a little bit for me. I promise I'll make it worth it!"

"I know nothing about the Alpha," said Derek as he continued to be suspended against the wall. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell a psychotic bitch like you! I'm praying that the Alpha finds your family and makes you pay for the crime that your family committed on mine!"

The growl behind Derek's voice made Kate's bones shake. If she hadn't been trained to handle such power then she might've ran away right then and there.

However, Kate Argent was a big girl and fully capable of dealing with a werewolf, even a cranky one.

Clicking on the switch, Kate smashed it into Derek's ribs once more. He showed off his pearly, white teeth now, which brought some joy to Kate as she sought to push him that extra mile to get him to finally scream.

Kate kept this going on for a few more minutes until finally her phone began to ring. She let it go to voicemail at first but when it started to go off again, she knew it had to be something important. Clicking off the switch, the hunter ended this round of torture on the werewolf in order to answer the person that so desperately wanted to talk to her.

"Hello brother," said Kate. "What's up?"

She switched the phone to speaker so that Derek could hear the conversation that she was to have with her brother, Chris.

"The Alpha's finally revealed himself," said Chris. "It's Peter Hale."

"What!" shouted Kate.

Derek's eyes lit up as he couldn't believe what he just heard. His Uncle Peter was in a coma and he sure as hell wasn't an Alpha. It couldn't be possible! The Alpha couldn't be Peter.

"Peter attacked Allison's friend, Lydia, at the dance. He then went after the rest of us too before deciding to kidnap Allison since he found out that we have Derek," continued Chris. "I need you to get to the house now so that we can figure out how we're going to track them down."

"I'm on my way," said Kate as she ended the call. She slipped her phone into her pocket before turning her sights back to the werewolf. "Well then, it looks like I don't need you for now, Derek. If we decide we'll use you to get to your uncle then I'll be back. Until then, try and get some rest, gorgeous!"

Kate went up to Derek and kissed him right on the lips. The moment that she started to back away, Derek tried to reach out to bite her with his fangs but couldn't make it far enough to slash out her throat. A smirk grew on her wicked face as she walked away with her curls bouncing off her shoulders.

She wished Derek a goodnight as she cut off the lights and locked the steel door behind her to ensure that he couldn't escape.

* * *

The hospital was busy as usual, but the floor that they were looking for was particularly in a panic as Lydia's operation was underway. Stiles and Jackson were waiting in the lobby area when Scott, Allison, and Sky arrived with Peter and Tristian. The teens weren't exactly thrilled to see the monster that did this to Lydia there as he entered the hospital without anyone recognizing that he was the man who had been in a coma here just a few days ago.

Peter ran his hand along the wall, sensing the progress that the doctors were making on Lydia.

It took every ounce of self-control that Jackson and Stiles had not to go after Peter. Even Allison was having a particularly hard time holding down her urge to shoot the Alpha with a silver bullet that she had in her purse. Now wasn't the time though; they all needed to figure out what Peter really wanted so that they could keep him away from it.

"Any news?" asked Scott as he tried to defuse the situation.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Stiles said, scratching his head. "The doctors are confident though that she'll be fine. They just need to do a few transfusions to make up for what she's lost and to stich up her…wounds."

That particular stab was sent into Peter's direction, which didn't go unnoticed by the Alpha. He simply smirked at the teens as he started to approach them with his trench coat waving behind him.

"Don't worry, I made sure that the wound wasn't fatal for a reason," said Peter. "I had no intention of killing Lydia; after all, I am trying to build up a pack. It would do me no good to pick weaklings who can't even survive a simple bite."

Jackson tried to butt in when Sky covered his mouth. There wasn't enough time to fill Jackson in so they were just going to have to dunk him into the water headfirst. "You're building a pack of werewolves?" said Sky. "Is that why you bit Scott? You saw that he had…potential?"

"Exactly," said Peter.

"And you think Lydia would make a good werewolf too?" said Allison.

"She does have a vicious temper," said Peter. "If the bite works then she'll be a powerful werewolf and a complete lunatic twice a month."

Stiles was about to raise his hand only to put it back down when he thought about it. Werewolves that had been bitten often lost all self-control on the first night of a full moon, which happened once a month. In Lydia's situation, since she was a girl, there was also her period to take into account. Every guy knew to stay away from women on her period; this would be exceptionally true in Lydia's case if she did turn.

Peter was done talking now. He whispered an order to Tristian with the younger man making his way out of the hospital.

The Alpha turned his attention back on the teens, grabbing onto Stiles and Allison's wrists. "Just to make sure that you behave, Scott, I'm gonna be taking out an insurance policy," said Peter. "You're gonna help me get my revenge, but first you're gonna help me get my nephew back. Do you understand me?"

There was no point in playing around or making threats. Scott had seen Peter's powers so he knew that he couldn't risk pissing off the Alpha. He could only nod his head as he pinched Sky's arm so that his brother wouldn't say anything either.

Sky knew that he had to go along too as he turned his head aside. This so was not going to end well for them.

Peter began to smile as he took Stiles and Allison away with him. The two teens looked frightened, but at least mildly at ease since they weren't alone. Allison was confident enough that she would have an opportunity to shoot the Alpha, while Stiles was positive that he might be able to drive the Alpha crazy by not shutting up.

For now, everyone played along as they made their way out of the hospital with Jackson staying behind, completely confused by what just happened.

* * *

Everyone was gone now as Lydia's mother finally made it to the hospital. She briefly glanced over at Jackson before turning her attention to the medical staff. It was Scott's mom who ran interference again as she explained the situation to her as Stiles's dad and a deputy from the Sheriff's office came in to take a report so that they could find the person that did this to Lydia.

Jackson shivered as he knew that person was just here moments ago. It sickened him to think that Peter would walk away freely just because he was the Alpha Werewolf, but it also made him envious of the man too. The teen wanted that power too; he wanted to be strong enough to get away with anything, to do anything.

Sitting silently in the waiting area, Jackson wondered what to do with himself now when he heard someone take a seat next to him. He expected it to be a cop, but instead found that it was Tristan. He had no idea when the werewolf returned to the hospital, but here he was. Jackson had no idea what the werewolf was up to, and he had a feeling that it would only lead to trouble for him.

Tristan had a bored expression on his face as he sat there in a shirt, tie, and slacks. He dressed a little plainer then Jackson did, but he looked equally as attractive as the mortal boy. "You're lust for power can get you in trouble, Jackson," said Tristan. "Just look at what happened to Lydia, and that's because she wasn't even trying to reach for power. And now she's a victim, doomed to an obscure fate if she survives the bite that Peter gave to her."

"Go to hell, wolf," said Jackson.

"Easy, boy," said Tristan, "I'm your friend. I'm here to offer you a chance at getting the power that you so desperately desire. You want to be a werewolf so bad, well, I can get an Alpha to bite you so that maybe you can make the change."

Jackson's curiosity was peaked as easily as that. He slightly shifted closer towards Tristian now wanting to hear everything that the older boy had to say.

A smirk grew on Tristan's face as he went into his pocket to retrieve a relic from his pocket. "I'm gonna need you to make sure that Sky gets his hands on this," said Tristian. "This fight will get out of hand and Peter will need to be put down. Make it clear to Sky that if he uses this to stab Peter with then he'll be able to hurt him, badly." Tristan placed the item into Jackson's hands so that the teen could get a closer look at it. The relic appeared to be a wooden handle with what looked like a jagged tooth at the top of it.

The tooth was rather large, easily about half the size of Jackson's palm.

"What the hell is this thing?" asked Jackson.

"The tooth of a Demon-Wolf. It's a weapon forged from a werewolf who surrendered his soul to demons," said Tristian. "According to legend, if a witch is to use the tooth on an Alpha then they will be able to bind that Alpha's powers. The duration of time depends on just how powerful the witch is. Judging Sky from what I've seen, I think he'll be able to bind Peter's powers for a few minutes."

"And you won't give it to him because?" said Jackson.

Tristan huffed as he got up to his feet. "The witch doesn't trust me," said Tristian. "And while you two might not be BFF's, I'm sure he'd be willing to listen to you in the heat of a moment. So, what do you say, Jackson. You hand the tooth over to Sky and make sure he uses it on Peter, in exchange, I'll make sure you get the bite. Do we have a deal?"

There was no need for words as the werewolf was well aware of what Jackson's response would be. The teen practically jumped to his feet as he started to make his way towards the exit with the tooth in hand.

Perfect, it was all going exactly how Tristian planned them to turn out. Soon enough, two of the players will be elevated to a whole new level then Tristian would see exactly what potential Jackson had before fulfilling his end of the bargain.

As for right now, Tristian was very curious about what fate would befall Lydia. He could sense a great deal of power buried beneath the surface that was just itching to burst forth. Peter's bite would release that power, but just what Lydia would become was a bit of a mystery to Tristian.

That would be a problem for another day, right now, Tristian needed to worry about the brawl between the Argents and the Hales that was about to get out of hand.

* * *

The arrangement wasn't one that the brothers were exactly thrilled with, so they took advantage of the time that they had to figure out what to do next. Sky drove Stiles's Jeep back to their house so that they could change out of their Winter Formal clothes into something a little more appropriate for battle. Plus, Sky wanted to see if he could get any spells that might be able to hurt an Alpha Werewolf.

Pulling up to their driveway, the boys ran towards the house as they tried to put together a plan.

"I say you just straight up kill Peter with a machete," said Sky. "It works whenever Danny Trejo uses one."

"You've been watching way too many Terentino movies, bro," said Scott.

Scott unlocked the front door and the boys started to make their way inside. They were about to approach the stairs when felt that something was off.

It was Scott that picked it up first as he detected a strange scent in the house. He couldn't exactly pick it up, but he had a bad feeling it was an Argent. Sky responded by holding up a fireball in his hand as the brothers slowly made their way towards the living room where Scott smelt the unfamiliar scent.

They hit the lights to illuminate the room with Sky nearly tossing a fireball at the face of the intruder when Scott stopped him. Sitting there on a couch was Dr. Deaton. He didn't seem even the slightest bit phased by the fact that a fireball was almost thrown at him. The fact that there was magic in the room either also didn't cause any knee-jerk reaction, which threw the brothers off.

"Dr. Deaton!" said Scott. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in here?"

Sky shouted calling the cops on the vet when the man got up from the couch.

Deaton went over towards the brothers with a small satchel in his hands. He stopped in front of them, noticing that they were both rather defensive around him. "I've been watching you all for a while now," said Deaton. "I know that you're going to face Peter, and I thought you might need some help. While I cannot fight beside you, what I can give you is some protection."

The satchel was passed off to Sky with the witch opening it up to see black ash in there. "Mountain Ash," said Deaton. "It has mystical properties. A werewolf cannot enter any place that it blocked off by a line of mountain ash that includes an Alpha." Deaton pointed at Sky, urging him to use it against Peter during the fight. He then set his attention to Scott as he knew that the teen was particularly vulnerable in the situation. "Scott, please, don't be surprised if tonight doesn't turn out how you want. There are things about the curse that you are unaware of yet."

Deaton started to make his way out of the house as he wished them both luck. He urged them to be extremely cautious around Peter since he was not just a powerful Alpha, but a man that was hell-bent on revenge. There was nothing more dangerous than someone who was seeking revenge for horrible crimes committed against their family.

With him gone now, Scott and Sky couldn't help but to wonder about whom the vet really was. There was no way that he was an ordinary human, there had to be something a little more special about him.

"You don't think he's a wizard or something, do you?" said Sky.

"Or something," said Scott as he shook his head. "Forget him for right now though, we have bigger fish to fry."

The brothers made their way back up the stairs to get ready for the coming brawl as they also awaited the phone call to learn of where the Argents were keeping Derek prisoner.

* * *

In a parking garage across town, Peter pulled over Allison's car next to an expensive looking Mercedes. While the car looked filthy, it hadn't been in use for a while. Peter went out and unlocked the trunk of that car while the teens watched, wondering what tricks he was up to now.

"You're not gonna throw us in there, are you?" said Stiles.

"Give me a reason and I just might," said Peter as he pulled out a laptop bag.

A sigh escaped from them as they realized it was nothing immediately dangerous. Peter pulled out a MacBook from the bag as well as a spare battery that he had in his coat to charge up the laptop. He needed to make certain that he knew exactly where Derek was at since he had invaded the majority of the Argents' safe houses in Beacon Hills.

The Alpha typed in a few commands to pull up his map as the teens started to make their way out of the car. He kept one eye on them to make certain that they didn't try anything funny as they got closer towards the laptop.

"Those properties belong to my family," said Allison, her eyes locked on the map.

Peter simply hummed at her before referencing all of the locations. He crossed out a few more places off his list since he knew that there was no way that Derek could be there. "Now, Allison, would you happen to know where my loveable nephew is?" asked Peter. "I'm sure that he'd very much like to be reunite with his boyfriend, wouldn't he, Stiles?"

Allison raised an eyebrow, while Stiles's face turned bright red. For once, the mouthy teen was completely speechless as he looked at Peter who simply had a large smirk on his face.

"Of course I know," said Peter. "I've been watching all of you since you found Laura's body. I know that you had a cliché, teen movie kiss with my nephew before Kate attacked you."

Before anyone could question what Peter said, Stiles's head started to throb. He had to take a step back as he had no idea about what Peter said. He hadn't kissed Derek, and he certainly had no memory of Kate attacking him.

Yet, Stiles felt like the Alpha was telling the truth. Did…did something happen to him that he just couldn't remember.

Peter was well aware of what happened to Stiles, but he kept his mouth shut. It was always fun to see someone struggled to reclaim their lost memories.

As Stiles went through his miniature crisis, Allison knew that she had to play along for their sake. She moved Peter away from the computer as she stared at the map since she remembered where her parents said that Derek was being held captive by her aunt. Glancing through the map, it took her only a minute to find the area where he was said to be.

"He's somewhere around here in a bunker," said Allison. "That's all I know."

"Thank you, Allison," said Peter as he took out a cell phone. "Maybe, I'll even consider turning you into a werewolf too."

Not exactly seeing that as a generous offer, Allison went over towards Stiles. He was still holding onto his head as he knew that there was something there that he just wasn't seeing, while Peter started to make a call to Scott.

Allison mentioned that she was aware that something had happened. She didn't know anything about Stiles being attacked, but she did know that her aunt broke into someone's house to capture Derek.

Hearing the words come from her mouth caused Stiles to hate her family a little more, but it also helped him to remember something else. His mind started to replay the day that he had spent with Derek and then…and then he remembered hearing Derek scream his name before everything went dark.

Peter ended the dream as he yelled at the teens to get into the car since they were moving out to their next destination.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the armory, Chris Argent carried with him a loaded rifle and other assortment of weapons. He was livid with the fact that Peter had kidnapped Allison, but he couldn't exactly be that surprised considering that they had Derek. He was keeping it together though to the best of his abilities as he tried to figure out how he was to free her.

Kate, on the other hand, was fuming as she grabbed every gun within sight. She packed them up into a bag as she also worked on calling a few other hunters to back them up for this one. There was no sense in taking any risks with an Alpha; they were going to need an army to fight Peter Hale.

"We have to assume that Scott will be fighting by his side," said Kate as she loaded a gun. "There's also a good chance that they'll free Derek from the bunker. That means two Betas and their Alpha."

"They'll be strong then," said Chris as he grabbed another gun. "And…Scott's brother; he's a witch, isn't he?"

Kate nodded her head as that much was obvious. She knew right away that the spell that he used on her the other day was magic. "So three werewolves and witch," said Kate. "It's like we stepped into a Joss Whedon show. We better call in for more reinforcements."

Chris wasn't about to argue on that as he lead his sister towards their truck. They were going in hot as they figured that the battle would take place at the ruins of the Hale House. It's where all of this started anyway, so that was where things were going to end.

However, there was still something about all of this that bothered Chris. Peter's words echoed in Chris's mind as he remembered the Alpha making it very clear that the Argents were responsible for the fire that killed nearly the entire Hale family. Chris flinched by the mere thought of this as he wondered if it really could be possible that anyone in his family would be so cold blooded. It just wasn't right; the family's oath made it clear that they would never commit such a crime.

What if Peter was telling the truth though? Would Chris be brave enough to hold someone of his blood accountable or would he turn as heartless as the creatures that they hunted?

Right now, Chris Argent couldn't bother himself with such thoughts. His top priority was rescuing Allison and stopping Peter before he went too far.

* * *

Getting their directions, the Jeep pulled into the middle of the woods where an underground bunker could be found. Scott and Sky thought it was rather odd for this to be here, but they had to just ignore the suspiciousness of Allison's family for the moment. They had to bust Derek out of there and deal with whatever defenses that the Argents had left behind.

Sky pulled out a pair of bolt cutters from the trunk to break the lock. "Considering how loaded your girlfriend's family is," said Sky, "I find it weird that they used a regular metal lock. You'd think that they invest on some kind of fancy super-lock!"

"They blew all of their money on the house, I guess," said Scott as he pulled the metal door open.

Nothing jumped out to attack them so they figured that this was a good sign. Scott helped up a flashlight as the brothers slowly made their way inside the darkness until Sky spotted a light switch. There was a dark tunnel there with another steel door there that had a stronger lock on there that the bolt cutters wouldn't be able to get through.

This was where magic came in handy.

Scott examined the lock and knew it was too strong for his werewolf powers. So Sky stepped in and worked his mojo to break the lock with a blast of yellow magic. The lock was completely severed and fell to the ground with the door slowly creeping itself open.

Scott pushed it the rest of the way open with the brothers immediately spotting Derek in his pitiful state.

The first thought that came across Sky's mind was how kinky the situation was. Then his mind returned to reality as he immediately pitied Derek and whatever torture that the Argents put the poor werewolf through.

Raising his head up, Derek wasn't sure if he should be relieved to see the McCall boys or even more terrified. They were nothing but trouble to him, but considering what he had been through, he couldn't be that picky. He simply let out a deep sigh as he pressed his head against the fence, asking them to let him free.

Sky got to work on breaking the chains as Scott kept the older werewolf from falling to the ground. Derek's weight collapsed on top of Scott as it took all of the strength that the teen had not to fall with him.

"You look like hell," said Scott.

"I've been through worse," said Derek as he slowly got up. Free from his chains, he could already feel some of his strength returning faster now. It would still be some time before he was at hundred percent, but at least now he was getting somewhere.

Derek got helped to his feet as the brothers got him out of the bunker. He had honestly thought that he was going to die there for a while as he found himself indebted to the boys. This wasn't exactly something that he was thrilled by, but figured he could cash in quickly enough since the Alpha was after them.

That was when the brothers informed him of what Derek's missed these last few hours. He was already aware that his uncle was the Alpha, but he didn't believe it until he heard it from them. And knowing that Stiles was being held prisoner by Peter just burned any ounce of loyalty that Derek had to his uncle.

"Get me to my place now," said Derek. "He'll be there and so will the Argents. We're gonna take all of them out in one shot!"

Scott and Sky were unsure of just how serious Derek was about his declaration. They held back the urge to question him though as they simply followed his instructions and helped him into the Jeep so that they could make their way towards the house.

* * *

The tires crunched up every twig and leaf that got caught in its path as the Jeep came to a complete stop. The brothers and Derek got out of the car just as Allison's car came into view with its occupants visible to them in the moonlight. The first instinct was to run over towards them, but Peter's presence caused the trio to stop before they did that.

Allison and Stiles got out of the car, standing off to the side while Peter started to approach the group of boys. He extended his hands out as he set his sights on Derek with a large grin on his face. "It is so good to see you alive and well, nephew," said Peter. "I assume you're back to your full strength now. And, as you can see, your boyfriend is unharmed."

Letting out a deep breath, Derek clenched his fists together to contain the urge to bash his uncle in the face. He didn't want Peter to see that he had gotten the best of him so he held his tongue. "At least you can keep a promise," said Derek. "Where's the other werewolf that you recruited for the fight? I'm assuming he's watching out for the Argents?"

Peter nodded his head as he leaned back against the car. He tilted his head up with everyone looking up towards the tree just as a figure descended to the ground.

Straightening himself out, Tristan briefly glanced at Sky before setting his attention onto Peter. He went over towards the Alpha, whispering something to him that was difficult for even the other two werewolves in the group to hear. Peter nodded his head as quickly got to work on formulating a plan for their particular situation.

"We're gonna have a fight on our hands soon," said Peter. "Derek and Scott, I suggest that you fight by my side or else I cannot guarantee that your friends will survive the night. The Argents will be here in just a minute so I suggest you make your minds up now." The Alpha then turned away from the werewolves to gaze at the mortals, ignoring Sky. "As for you, I suggest you keep your heads down to the ground. We wouldn't want to risk any of you getting hurt now, would we?"

The Alpha's deepening voice was laced with sarcasm. Still, Allison and Stiles did as was told as they dropped to the ground. Sky was with them now too with the Alpha seemingly forgetting about him. So Sky got close towards the two of them as he took out the bag of mountain ash, realizing that they were going to need more protection than anyone else since they were just humans.

Multiple cars began to emerge from the tree line with the werewolves preparing to stand their ground against the incoming Argents.

Chris and Kate came out from their cars with their guns out. Ten other hunters followed their examples as they were all ready to do battle against the four werewolves. The itchy fingers of the humans amused Peter as he gave out a mighty howl that forced Derek and Scott to phase, while Tristan simply phased on his own will. Peter soon joyed them as well as he took on his monstrous Alpha form, growling at the dozen hunters before them.

Hiding behind a car, Allison and Stiles were simply dumbfounded by what they were seeing. Sky was doing everything that he could to keep it together as he took out more mountain ash, wondering just how he was going to contain Peter without putting their lives at risk.

"Shoot to kill!" shouted Chris.

As the Argents prepared to fire, Peter gave out a deafening roar. The Argents were forced to cover their ears as they nearly dropped their weapons at once. Scott was left frozen in his place, while the other werewolves took off at once.

While it was against Derek's better nature to be doing this, he also wanted revenge against the Hales for the crimes done against his family. He threw himself on top of one of the trucks, getting onto the better where he snatched two hunters of there. He carelessly threw them across the woods with their heads smashing against the trees, killing them instantly.

Tristan wasn't as gentle as he tore a door off its hinges. He crushed the skull of one of the hunters before sinking his fangs to rip out the throat of another. The werewolf then used all of his strength to push the SUV over to crush another hunter until the weight killed the man.

As for Peter, well, the Alpha was simply furious. He went out the rest of the hunters with the exception of Kate and Chris. Those two were moving off to the side as they attempted to get Allison away from this mess. Now, Peter was practically a blur as he used his Alpha powers to decimate the remaining hunters.

Limbs were torn, blood flew everywhere, and screams echoed throughout the woods.

Scott couldn't believe the bloodshed that he was witnessing. Sky, and Stiles had to cover their eyes and ears to avoid hearing it all with Allison doing the same thing as Chris dragged her away.

By then, Kate wasn't so afraid as she raised a gun Peter, aiming for his spine to put an end to the Alpha. Just as she was about to push the trigger, Scott snapped out of the terror that befell him and responded by kicking the gun out of her hand. The hunter was furious at the teen and kicked him in the face. Since he was the weakest werewolf in the group, he fell pretty easily but that was still enough to catch Peter's attention since he was Scott's maker.

Peter sprang forward at that point, grabbing hold of Kate. His claws sank into her flesh as he pulled her towards the house to where he, no doubt, planned to finish her off.

"Aunt Kate!" shouted Allison as she looked at the door. She got away from her dad long enough to take off running towards the house with him following. By then though, Derek and Tristan were already rushing towards the door. Scott wasn't too far behind either.

Sky and Stiles were on their way as well just as another car pulled into the scene.

The Porsche door opened up with Jackson stepping out of it. His eyes locked down on the bloodbath before him, nearly making him throw up right then and there. Somehow, he managed to hold it together though as he checked his coat pocket for the weapon that Tristan gave him. Now, he just needed to make sure it got to Sky's hands then the power of a werewolf would be all his.

* * *

Into the ruins of the Hale house, everyone ran towards where Peter was holding onto Kate. They were in the living room. Peter had Kate's back against his chest as he held onto her throat. In his human form, Peter just looked like a raving lunatic that was desperate for revenge. In a way, he was all of that, while Kate simply looked calm despite knowing that she was seconds from death.

"Now Kate," said Peter, "why don't you tell everyone the truth. Tell them what happened to my family! Tell everyone how you were the one that did all of this!"

Peter's claws went deeper into Kate's flesh, forcing her to stifle back a scream. Everyone else stayed back in hallway where they watched Peter attempt his own brand of torture on Kate. Chris and Allison were the only ones really disgusted by Peter, while everyone else did exactly feel that much pity for her.

After a minute more of claws ripping at her flesh, Kate finally opened her mouth. "Alright! I did it!" said Kate Argent. "I'm the one who put the fire together. I'm the one who wanted to wipe out the Hale family! You happy now, Peter! I did it! I gathered the men who wanted to see your family burn and they helped me set this entire place on fire, trapping all of the Hales down in the basement too!"

"Why though?" said Chris, feeling extremely betrayed by his sister. "The Hales…they held up to their end of the treaty. Why would you try to wipe them out?"

"Because they're monsters, Chris," said Kate. "All monsters need to die!"

A chuckle escaped from Peter's throat. He moved his hand and sank his claws into her throat. "I couldn't have said that better myself," said the Alpha. "Die, monster!" Dragging his hand across her throat, Peter made sure to rip the entire thing out to make sure that Kate Argent would die on the spot. He released her body, allowing it to fall to the ground where the blood could run down.

Licking his lips, Peter turned his sights on not just the Argents but everyone else too. His bloodlust grew to extremes as he phased into his werewolf form. A deafening roar escaping from his throat that caused everyone to lose their balance.

"Now to tie up all loose ends!" howled Peter.

"No!" shouted Sky as he stepped forward. "Everyone, get out of here!"

Peter lunged after Sky first as he was prepared to kill a witch. However, Sky was ready for him as he poured the remaining contents of the satchel in front of him. The mountain ash formed a long line to prevent Peter from escaping the living room the way that he had come in.

Crashing against the line, a barrier arose that inflicted harm upon Peter. A growl escaped from the Alpha's throat as he tried to claw his way through the barrier as everyone else started to flee the house.

Sky was frozen still for a moment as Peter's eyes were locked onto him. The Alpha tried to bite through the barrier, seeking to kill the witch even more so now for holding him back. The teen would've remained there too had Tristan not pulled onto his hand to get him out of the house.

Everyone made it outside just when Peter flew out from the broken windows. He shattered half of the front patio in the process as he returned to the ground since Sky hadn't blocked off every exit with mountain ash.

The Alpha stood up on his hind legs as he prepared to attack everyone there. Derek and Scott immediately phased though as they tried to take on the Alpha together.

Tristan kept his distance at first until he felt Sky punch him in the ribs. He growled at the witch, but the witch wasn't afraid of him. He simply pointed at the battle taking place, making it very clear that he wanted Tristan to join the others.

Growling at him again, Tristan finally caved in as he charged towards Peter to join the fight.

The three werewolves swarmed around the Alpha, attempting to put a stop to him. Stiles ran behind his car to retrieve a baseball bat that he figured would come in handy as he held it up to defend himself.

Allison and her father didn't have time to process Kate's death since the adrenaline from the battle was still pulsing through their veins. Chris was preparing to take some shots at Peter, but the opportunity never presented itself without shooting any of the other werewolves, whom he knew were innocent. While his sister might've broken their family oath, Chris wouldn't fall to temptation as he knew who the problem was.

Sky slid down to the ground, chanting a few words under his breath. He turned back towards the fight to see Peter punch Scott across the face, sending the younger McCall down to the ground. Derek and Tristan tried to grab Peter from behind but the Alpha was freakishly strong and not going down that easily. Peter knocked them all to the ground then prepared to rip them all to shreds.

At that moment, a ball of fiery energy flew across the yard to crash against Peter's back. The blast of magic didn't even stall the Alpha for a second as he simply turned back around to face the witch.

"You're magic is nothing compared to my strength, boy," said Peter. "I am an Alpha, while you are simply a novice witch! I'd gladly feast on your heart, you arrogant amateur, if that's what you desire!"

Before Peter could lunge after Sky though, the sound of a bat cracking could be heard. Peter felt a slight pain in his back as he turned his body around to find Stiles falling to the ground with a broken bat in his hands. "I was going to turn you, Stiles," said Peter, "but now I'm just going to kill you!"

"Leave him alone!"

Derek flew from the side, slamming his elbow down on Peter's skull. Another rush of adrenaline coursed through him as he slammed his knee into the Alpha's rib cage as he tried to do some serious damage to him. However, Peter was strong than that. He grabbed hold of his nephew and slammed him down to the ground next to Stiles before grabbing the teen by the collar of his shirt.

Peter prepared to kill the both of them when Scott jumped onto his back with his arms locked around the Alpha's neck. Furious by all of this interference, Peter would throw Scott off of him, cursing himself for turning a pathetic teenager into his Beta.

By then, Chris had a clear shot. He pushed down on the trigger to hit Peter with a bullet only to have the Alpha avoid getting hit. "You'll die just like your whore of a sister, Argent!" shouted Peter.

Another gun went off; this time Peter didn't have time to dodge it. Blood started to pour out from his shoulder as he turned his sights onto Allison who had the gun with wolfs bane bullets in her hand. She pushed down on the trigger again to fire another shot; this one hitting Peter in his hip, causing a ton of pain to him.

"Little bitch!" growled Peter. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you too!"

Scott got back up though to stop Peter from going after her though. He used all of his strength to hold Peter back to allow the wolf's bane time to deliver its toxin.

Meanwhile, Jackson slid into the picture as he appeared next to Sky. The witch didn't even have a chance to question why the pretty boy was there when Jackson held up the dagger.

"And that is?" said Sky.

"Something that can stop Peter," said Jackson. "I was told that only a witch can use it though."

"Did Deaton give you this?" asked Sky, believing it to be another present from the vet.

Not having any clue who that was, but figuring that Sky trusted Deaton, Jackson simply nodded his head. He knew that telling him that Tristan gave him the dagger wouldn't work. So Jackson played along in order to get Sky to do what Tristan wanted so that he could get what he wanted.

Without any hesitation, Sky grabbed hold of the dagger and rushed towards Peter just as he threw Scott off his back again. The Alpha turned around just in time too as Sky threw his arm forward, plunging the dagger into his sternum. A sharp gasp escaped from Peter's throat with time standing still for a second until Sky pulled the dagger out of him.

Peter dropped to his knees, reverting back into his human form. He was shivering now as he tried hard to change but found himself unable to do so. "How!" shouted Peter. "How…you don't have the power! You can't take away my power! I am the ALPHA!"

"Well, he could with my help." Tristan stepped beside Sky, pulling the young witch away from the powerless Peter now. A dark smirk grew on the werewolf's face while the Alpha knelt there in all of his misery. "Your powers are bound now," said Tristan. "At least for a little while. Now, it looks like you won't be hurting anyone else."

"Son of a bitch!" spat Peter.

Scott started to get up to his feet as he figured that now was his chance. When he first started to phase, Derek told him that killing the werewolf that turned you would reverse the curse. He was ready to free himself from the curse when Derek blocked him from getting any closer towards Peter.

"You said," stammered Scott, "that killing him would break the curse. I have to do it!"

"You don't have the guts, kid," laughed Peter. "Even if what my nephew told you was true, you're not man enough to kill someone. Killing me won't break your curse."

Scott's eyes widened when he heard what Peter said then turned towards Derek. The moon was briefly hidden by the clouds with it covering up the grim expression on Derek's face. A feeling of helplessness fell over Scott's shoulders as he simply fell to his knees, realizing that he was forever cursed. Stiles went over towards his friend, attempting to comfort him while Derek approached his uncle.

Peter looked up towards Derek, knowing exactly what his nephew was plotting. He simply spread his arms wide open, egging the young man on. Derek grew out his claws before raising his arm up into the air and bringing it back down in one swift motion.

At first, it appeared that nothing happened, but then there was blood. Blood began to pour out of Peter's throat as he fell to the ground with life fading from his eyes.

In that process, Peter's death resulted in a transfer of power. Derek's entire body began to tremble as he felt it surging through him almost immediately. He never knew that there was so much of it; it was downright intoxicating.

Derek opened his eyes for what felt like a first time with there being a red glow in his pupils to signify that the transformation was complete.

Derek was now the Alpha.

The thirst for blood suddenly grew for Derek. He turned towards Chris and Allison as the wisest choice in victims, but then he sensed that Jackson was there. The lacrosse player was the easiest target of them all and one that he had been wanting to kill for some time now.

But then, a voice called out to him. It fell on deaf ears at first but then that voice only got louder.

"Derek!"

The new Alpha turned his head back around to see Stiles standing on his own now. Stiles was still next to Scott, but he wasn't concerned for his best friend at the moment. His focus lied solely on the Alpha as the skinny teen was the only one showing any willingness to stand before the Alpha.

In that instant, Derek felt his sanity return to him as his humanity did not want to hurt someone that he truly cared for. He let out a deep breath with his eyes returning to their normal color, but the power still lingered within him now. He was still an Alpha, but he wouldn't allow that to destroy his soul like it had done to his uncle.

"We're done here," said Derek. "It's all over now."

The Alpha's proclamation came just as the sun finally began to rise over Beacon Hills.

* * *

It was the last day of the fall semester for the students at Beacon Hills High School. Only a day had passed since their brawl with the Alpha that nearly cost everyone their lives.

Sitting together at the cafeteria, Scott and Allison had some time alone without anyone interrupting them. These precious moments felt like they would be nonexistent soon, especially now that her parents were fully aware that Scott's a werewolf. And it was only about to get worse since Kate was dead now.

The two teens sat close to each other, holding one another's hand.

"I wonder what's going to happen now?" asked Scott.

Allison nodded her head, agreeing with him on that one. While his howling at the moon didn't bother her, she knew it still was going to put a bit of snag on their relationship. "I wish I could tell you that everything would be fine," said Allison, "but I don't think so. Everything just goes wrong instead of right for us."

"That sounds a little pessimistic," laughed Scott. "But it's true though." A deep sigh escaped from Scott's throat as he realized how bad things were. His mind flashed back to last night where he remembered Derek killing his Uncle Peter. "I had a feeling it would be a lie though. I had a feeling that this werewolf thing was for life."

"I'm sorry," said Allison, "but if he told you the truth, do you think you could've handled it at the time? Maybe Derek did the right thing by lying in order to keep you from doing anything drastic."

Scott shrugged his shoulders since he knew it was probably true. Finding out that he was a werewolf was a lot to take in at once, hearing that maybe there was a cure for his lycanthropy was a small glimmer of hope that he needed at the moment.

Now though, there was a lot to figure out as they thought about what happened next.

In a few days, Lydia would be released from the hospital. She survived Peter's bite, now; Scott was just planning to wait to see if she turned into a werewolf too. Derek, no doubt, would be doing the same thing since he was the new Alpha in town. Then there were the Argents who would no doubt go after Scott with renewed fury for Kate's death, or Allison's father might convince them to stand down giving that they learned the truth about what happened to the Hales family.

Well, at the very least, Scott could count on Sky for help. His older brother was really hitting the magic books, especially since he was officially done with high school at the end of the day. Sky had enough credits to graduate a semester early so he was going to study his magic until he started at UC – Beacon Hills in the fall. The fight against Peter really proved to Sky that his magic still needed to improve if he was going to be able to protect everyone from whatever was coming next.

At least, for now, Scott could enjoy some semblance of peace as he reached out to wrap his arm around Allison to pull her closer towards him.

* * *

When the final bell rang, Stiles must've broken the speed limits on his way towards the ruins of the Hale house. His Jeep came to a halt as he saw Derek's car outside as well, leading him to believe that the werewolf was here.

Stiles got out of his car and slowly made his way into the house. He had no idea what to expect now as he had a terrible fear in his stomach that last night was about to repeat itself. Somehow, he felt that Derek would try to rip him apart now that he was the Alpha now.

That fear was too powerful to ignore so it made every step he took feel like a mile.

The door was already opened which wasn't a thrilling sign for him either. The teen knew that this was the part where the evil monster jumped out and killed the handsome teenager. Even if he had made out with Derek twice, he didn't exactly feel that the odds were in his favor.

"Derek, are you here?" Stiles said, softly.

Entering the living room, Stiles had a brief flashback of the scene where they killed Peter. Well, not so much Stiles since all he did was hit the Alpha with a wooden board. Everyone else did all of the real work to bring the monster down.

Stiles saw Derek standing there with his back turned and a shovel in his hand. There was plenty of dirt on the ground with wood nailed down to the ground to help seal it in place. There was no doubt that Peter's body was buried beneath the ground, whatever survived the fire that Derek lit to destroy the remains.

Derek dropped the shovel on the ground as he turned around to face Stiles. A grim expression was on the young man's face as he buried the only surviving member of his family. Granted, Peter was a complete and total psycho, it was still sad for Derek to lose what was left of his family.

"Why are you here, Stiles?" said Derek.

"I wanted to check on you," said Stiles. "I…I'm worried about you."

Briefly, a smirk grew on Derek's face as he found it heartening that Stiles did care about him despite everything that's happened. "There's no need to worry about me," said Derek. "I'm an Alpha now; I can take care of myself. The only thing I need to worry about now is building a pack." Well, there was more that he needed to concern himself with, but that was his top priority at the moment. An Alpha grew stronger with the more Betas in his pack so he was going to have to start somewhere and fast.

Stiles had a bad feeling that this was the part where Derek would bite him. Except that didn't happen, Derek just breezed past him with a rough scent escaping from his body.

It made Stiles's knees weak as he felt the Alpha's scent course throughout his body. It was like a head rush, one that took Stiles a moment to recover from.

Derek sensed it too. His heart pounded against his chest as he felt a powerful urge to pounce Stiles and screw him over his uncle's grave. He didn't think that the teen would go for that so he chose the route of self-restraint.

Only Stiles wasn't such an enlightened man.

A hand pulled Derek back with the Alpha looking back to see Stiles with his head down. "Please, don't go," said Stiles. "I…I thought you left me then I found out what really happen. I don't care if you're a werewolf or that you can kill me at the drop of a nail; I care about you, Derek." Stiles picked his head up as he wanted to look Derek in the eyes. He wanted to make all of his feelings clear to the werewolf more than ever before. "Just being around you makes everything feel right."

"You're putting your life at risk being around me, Stiles," Derek said, softly. "Are you sure you're willing to do that to yourself?"

"For you, I will," said Stiles.

That was all that needed to be said.

Derek took Stiles into his arms, pulling the teen against him so that their lips could meet. Stiles's arms went around Derek's neck as the Alpha held him up. Their eyes closed and their bodies practically melded together as they surrounded to one another's warmth.

* * *

Running through the woods, Jackson was doing everything to chase after Tristan. There was a debt to be paid and Jackson was going to force Tristan to pay. The lacrosse player ran as fast and hard as he could with Tristan retreating deeper into the woods with every turn.

It took everything that Jackson had but he was determined not to give up.

"You owe me!" he shouted. "I want to be like you!"

Jackson stumbled forward as he made it to the middle of the woods. He grabbed hold of a nearby tree to keep him from falling face first to the ground. His heart pounded against his chest, sweat pouring out from his pours, and his body barely able to catch breath.

When Jackson finally reclaimed enough breath to yell, he felt a presence behind him.

The teen turned around to have Tristan standing behind him now. The werewolf pushed Jackson against the tree with just one hand as he didn't even bat an eyelash at keeping him down.

"You owe me!" said Jackson. "I gave Sky your weapon and he used it against Peter so Derek could become the Alpha. Now, now you have to get Derek to bite me so I can become a werewolf too!"

"Oh, I do?" said Tristan as he raised an eyebrow at him.

Jackson nodded his head as he struggled against Tristan's strong grasp. "It has to be an Alpha who gives the bite," said Jackson. "I did my research. Since Derek's the only Alpha around then he needs to bite me! It can't be done by a Beta like you!"

A smirk grew on Tristan's face as he released his hold on Jackson. The teen thought he was about to get his way only for Tristan to slam him back against the tree, this time with his full body against him.

"What makes you think I'm a Beta?" laughed Tristan as his voice grew deeper and his eyes turned red. "Derek isn't the only Alpha in Beacon Hills, Jackson."

It took only a second for Jackson to realize it. He nearly screamed in terror as he felt Tristan's teeth sink into his flesh now. He grabbed onto the werewolf, feeling his life flash before his eyes as he had a terrible feeling that he was about to die.

Only that wasn't Tristan's goal.

The Alpha wanted to make Jackson into a werewolf since he wanted to build up a pack of his own. And he figured that Jackson would be a fine addition to his little experiment.

Once the teen's pulse started to slow down, Tristan dropped Jackson to the ground as he cleaned off the blood from his face. He left the teen there, letting him sleep until the bite healed itself.

Now, all the Alpha needed to do was wait and see what happened to Jackson on the next full moon.


End file.
